I am the Dark Lord's daughter
by AnnaRea
Summary: Sequel to Slytherin Princess. Verina is fighting a war not only on the outside, but on the inside as well. Struggling with who she really is and who the world needs her to be. Saving lives every day, as well as being a spy was never easy, but who said life was? As the war commences and ends and Verina is left grief stricken once more she sets out on the adventure of her life.
1. Chapter 1

_The story isn't finished she thought." After that day with her father the rest became public knowledge, but she still needed to share her side of it. Not just the heresay and remembrance of others. There was more to tell. Yes that chapter was closed the Slytherin Princess that was known as Verina died that day as did the child in her. She changed that day she submitted her will to her father's as did they all, but there was still much left to tell of her part in the wizarding war and so again she opened the dusty journals of the ninteen hundreds and read them again it was the year 2057 she noted. It had been sixty years since that day. How time flew so._

_Now with a shaky hand she began writing again the story of her past._

* * *

May 1st, 1998

The night proved to be perfect for the scene that played out.

The mist grew all around the ground as a cloaked figure stepped out of the car and into the drive way.

Verina was returning "home" to report her findings and to check on the wounded. She was a rather busy woman these days as her duties included: training as a trauma Healer with Scorpius in London, assisting the wounded at Hogwarts (Aberforth called for her daily lately to come and heal the wounded students that Madame Pomfrey was not allowed to take care of, and she couldn't reprimand the Carrows for fear of her being stopped), healing the wounded (not as much as you would think) of her fathers crew, and more importantly "tracking" Harry Potter. She and Bella along with a team of death eaters were assigned to find Harry Potter. Verina was to use her powers to bring him back to her father. She kept them off their trail for the most partand made sure they were adequately hidden and no one could find them she made sure to lead the team in the opposite direction every time. She helped him escape innumerous times until the snatchers got him, but she was at the hospital and didn't know until after the fact and thanked the cosmos they escaped.

Since Kingsley Shacklebot was the closest thing the Order had to a leader Verina would contact him if ever there was something big, but she laid low on that end for the most part since her god father's cover had been blown. Although Verina knew the reason he did it. He told her so one night at Sunday dinner and Verina knew it to be true.

Meanwhile Draco, Blaise, and Briony finished up their 7th year at school while Blaise and Draco fought the wizarding war from a side they always wanted to fight on, but now longed for the war's absolution.

Verina walked up the drive her royal blue cloak swishing in the mist and causing a stir the light from the moon cast a blue glow on her face as she lowered the hood and for a moment she was beautiful again. Her gaunt face looked angelic once more.

Draco opened the door and Verina walked in she had taken to staying in London unless on assignment so she saw him very little, but when she did see him she knew it was never good.

"You need to be in school." she said taking off her gloves

"Your father summoned us all."

"He does that alot." she said unsnapping her cloak and straightening her skirt and blouse. " What was it this time?"

"Potter is on the move."

"He is always on the move." she said arching a brow. " The Granger girls enchanments are much too good for anyone to find them what did he do now?"

"Broke into Gringotts stole a dragon."

"Nice." Verina said shaking her head " Did he steal anything?"

" A cup or something."

Verina's heart raced it must have been another horcrux the end was sooner than they thought.

"Okay then." Verina said shaking her head. " As long as our money wasn't touched we're good then." she said although she had long since buried her gold or put it in a muggle bank for safe keeping this was war time you could never be too safe.

"He's pretty upset he is asking for you and is angry you made him wait." Draco informed her.

" Well, he shouldn't be I am only one person." she said walking to the drawing room and standing at the end of the table her father was sitting at. " Yes?" she said her arms crossed over her chest. " You summon me in the middle of a shift and expect me to come running and you know it doesn't work like that."

"You're lucky I allowed you to keep your job."

"It saves face." she said plainly " and you know it as well as I do. Now what do you need?"

" I need you to find Harry Potter."

"You know it is not that easy, Father." she said throwing her hands up her curly hair bouncing, her sleeve moving so she could see the dark lines that covered her arm. She shook her head. " He moves to fast."

"And yet he can go to Gringotts and steal a dragon and break into the Black family vault."

" I am not a tracker!" she shouted " I am a healer and you know this. I have done the very best I could do. If he moved into London he did so today because as of yesterday he was in Wales." she said it was sort of true he was actually staying on the beach near her beach home but she said nothing more about that and always told the previous location he had staid so she wouldn't be lying.

"Verina, you know I want you to have everything in the world. Fame, power, whatever you desire, but you need to learn what responsibilty is and what it means to hold up your end of the bargain."

"I have done everything you have asked me to do. I tracked Harry Potter, I heal your wounded, I get you into the ministry, I give you gold. What more do you want from me?"

He stood up and threw his chair down. " Your heart, Verina"

" You can't have that I sort of need it to live." she said sarcastically and he shouted.

" You know what I mean you insolent girl. Your destiny as my child is to be great, to rule beside me, my equal, my legacy."

She had heard this speech about a thousand times and was growing weary of it. She knew he wouldn't break a deal and she knew that he wouldn't kill her so she did what she wanted. She waved him off and walked to the door. " I decide my destiny and that's not it." she said and walked out the door.

Draco stood outside waitng. " Verina you can't just argue with him like that."

"You can't even understand what was said we spoke parsel tongue"

"I can understand the nature of it when you're shouting" he said pulling her aside. " I can't lose you, Verina dont be stupid."

She rolled her eyes " Should have thought about that one then before you almost got yourself killed." she said bluntly and she immediately regretted it. " I don't mean that."

"Yes, you do. You think it all the time you just have been too kind to say it up until now. I get it you blame me." he said tiredly.

Verina shook her head. " No, I don't. I really don't. Want me to take you back to school?"

" I can do it myself, Verina. I don't need a body guard." he spat but Verina was reluctant to let him go.

" They hexed you and hit you last time pretending you were trespassing when you set off the alarm. If I am there they won't question it." she said

" You turned me into this sniveling coward might as well let me enjoy it."

"Draco, you didn't kill him and that's the very reason I wouldn't let you die. You are a good man who in a moment of ultimate hardship decided to do the right thing. You stood up for something good whether or not you believe it. That's a hero in my book." she said squeezing his hand. " We're here now because we have to be. If you had a choice I know where you would be, even though you hate Harry for being an idiot and almost killing you. I know you and that's the man I love. When he resurfaces tell him to come find me."

Draco snorted. " You act like you aren't still in love with me."

"You act like I ever was." she said grabbing his arm and disapparating them to Hogesmeade the alarms didn't go off because it was her, but the guards still saw them. Verina held up her hand. " Gentlemen, just bringing Draco back to school." she said stepping underneath the street lamp light. She looked up at Draco and grabbed his hand. He put a finger on her chin. " stop saving me." he whispered " thats my job."

"You already had your turn." she said matter of factly. " When my mother died."

"When will it be my turn again?" he said smiling

She could say nothing at all. She was so torn how could she still love this man before her? How?

She leaned up, but then quickly backed away. " Good night, Draco."

He walked off and she stayed and watched until he was close to the school.

She walked away and walked to Aberforths and walked in.

"Verina, this is unexpected, but certainly welcome. Neville he just can't keep out of trouble."

Verina shook her head. " Wouldn't be Neville if he did. "

"When was the last time you ate?" he asked

"Can't remember, Ab." she said tiredly.

" Supper is on it's way and you can floo to London when you're finished. Go on with ya." he said

Verina went in to check on Neville and cleaned them up when the alarms went off and she felt that all too familiar presence. Harry was here.


	2. Chapter 2

How did you cope when a war was over? Flash back after flash back reeled in her mind. Harry conquered all with the help of the people who needed the most good. Verina would never forget leaving her father's side after finding out her god father had died.

The air was crisp she had just told many people their loves ones were dead, even Briony. She had to hold her cousin as she told her that the Father that had barely been released from Azkaban had died in battle. Vincent Crabbe had died as well, but none of these deaths really hurt or affected her as awful as it was. She would know how it would affect Draco later and definitely how it would affect Astoria Greengrass the sweet little girl whose blush when she looked at Vincent had turned into a look of love and appreciation. However the war had yet hit too close to home until it happened.

Her brain went into over ride, her body went rigid, and she saw her god father dying his last memories and the eyes of Harry Potter.

She turned around and looked at her father their deal broken and she knew if Harry Potter did not survive she would have to kill Nagini and then kill her father and then kill herself, but thankfully Harry stopped breathing for all of seconds before she saw him breathing again, she never again felt the familiar presence associated with Harry, but instead she felt Harry.

She watched his every move knowing her part was over.

She watched as Bella died.

Watched as Harry ended it, saying all he had to say and more, and she walked out of that great hall completely alone to her flat in London and did not leave it for a week after the funeral of her family.

Watching Bella and her godfather be engulfed in tombs was the hardest thing she ever had to do. Her tears were innumerable and her drunken stupor was the only thing that kept her from giving in to her deepest desires to disappear. The blood of everyone her father killed screamed at her in the darkness, the memories of those who died under her care haunted her, and she had nightmares of it all.

It lasted all of a week until Briony drug her out and made her shower and sober up. Minni and Lilyana packed the flat and moved her into the beach house she was born in. Briony, Briseis, Blaise and his mother, and the Malfoys were all staying in Tinworth for the foreseeable future. The house was large, but still crowded, but for some reason they all leaned on each other. Life slowly returned back to normal as normal as normal could be, she talked to a professional healer every day after work about her issues, she journaled, she played the piano, she painted, she did everything she could do to cope. There was nothing as healing as the English channel and the beach, and the sense of renewal in the air. For her eighteenth birthday she went back to work and she could see things coming together and life being okay as she flooed every day to work. Trauma was not needed much these days more so than usual and it had slowed down a lot. Now they were doing postwar care. After the war came political and physical reconstruction. The ministry was filled with people she knew, people she grew up with going through trial after trial. So far her identity had been kept a secret and she finally felt like it was behind her, slowly.

Draco,Lucius, and Blaise stood trial, but after Harry and Verina both pulled strings they were pardoned because of Verina and Narcissa's "good deeds" in the war efforts. As well as Lucius' time served. Others weren't so lucky, but people close to their family had minimal sentences as did most due to the morale needed after the war.

So life was okay so far. Verina read a chart at the end of a patients bed. With one tap of her wand the stats appeared of the patient.

"Werewolf bite, but not in full gestation, you and about twenty other people, Mr. Ogden." smiling placing her hand on his blanketed foot " You just may like your meat a little rare."

He laughed and she finished instructing him and the orderly on his medical care. She finished her usual rounds and went for a coffee break when Scorpius came to her.

"Scorpious you don't come to my office." she retorted bluntly expecting him to make some comment about it being worse than Harry Potter's broom cupboard he was like that. She was surprised when he very seriously looked at her and said " I need you to leave the hospital now."

Verina looked up shocked and worried standing and gripping the desk she grabbed her bag. " Why? What happened?"

He shook his head " You have security waiting for you. You can't disapparate because they will trace you all the way to Tinworth. The minister has assigned about six or seven aurors to you right now. You're all over the prophet."

Verina's blood drained from her face. " I am all over the prophet? But why?"

"Some idiot death eater was standing trial and offered information for a bargain basically and he sold you out. Everyone knows who you are. He had proof and everything."

"So he was close to my family?" Verina said shocked " Who was it?"

"Bulstrode" he said bluntly. "Basically we have two options for you. You stand trial or you flee to Bulgaria where the minister is offering you asylum, but you can never return to England."

" I am half English! Flee to Bulgaria? Flee like some common criminal?"

"Yes, basically because right now that's what the world thinks you are. You see you're not allowed to touch another patient, you have lost your job, and you under investigation right now."

"That's ridiculous! After all I did for good!" s shaking as they walked to the back of the hospital. The hospital was buzzing as orderlies talked about her. Scorpius held her close to him shielding her from the most of it. He had a jacket over her as they exited the door. Camera's were flashing everywhere and people were gathered in an angry mob as she left the hospital.

Harry Potter was the first auror she saw. He took her from Scorpius and held her as they made their way to the end of the street where the car was. She didn't know what to say or what to do she was surrounded by madness and anger.

"Harry what's happening to me?"

"I don't know Verina, but we're going to clear your name I promise."

"But Harry what are they accusing me of? I haven't done anything wrong."

He helped her into the car and the aurors surrounded it with their brooms as they took off.

Charlie was in the front seat and he looked at her from the rear view. This was the first time she had seen him in months, save briefly during the battle and aftermath, she knew he knew and more importantly he was scared and so was she.

"We can run away, Verina."

Verina wiped tears off her face " I can't run from who I am, Charlie. I am what they say I am. I am the Dark Lord's daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

Verina arrived at the beach house and everyone was frantic; it was an impossible meeting of people as Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebot, Scorpius Gustav, and her family all crowded in the beach house sitting room.

The beach house was not small, but Verina worried about suffocating quickly, the 15 room cottage could only deal with so much. Verina put her hand to her temple and sighed at the bickering as to what to do went on for a good hour.

"The answer is obvious she stands trial. She was a double agent! She is not guilt of anything." Ron said simply

"Verina provided invaluable information that allowed us to defeat the Dark Lord in the first place. Without her Dumbledore could not have gotten as far in his work as he did allowing Ron, Hermione, and I to finish the job. It's that simple. "

"She also kept them safe and away from harms way for a year." Kingsley interjected " She has my support though the council is skeptical. I am not the law just the minister."

Verina knew all to well that statement being the granddaughter of the minister of magic herself. " Kingsley we're worrying about a very particular crowd, the Wizengamot. My father is dead and justice needs to be served. I am now the face of that by identity association in the magical world. There will not be a single magical person in the world come tomorrow morning that will not have heard about this. And there is no way to dispute it. So I either run to Bulgaria and face it or I stay here and face it. If they say Azkaban I escape to Bulgaria. It's plan B as of right now. Plan A is we tell them what we know to be true with witness testimonies from Harry and Charlie."

"Charlie?" Ron asked confused " You haven't seen Charlie in almost a year. How will he help?"

"I was with Verina more than anyone person during her time at Hogwarts and even some afterwards. More so than anyone knew. I saw most of what she did."

"Wait you knew Verina was the Dark Lord's daughter this whole time?" Ron said offended.

"Yes." he said simply " I did. Harry did too."

"I didn't know until later, but yes. I suspected it until she confirmed it when the school year ended."

"So you" Ron said pointing to Harry "Knew the whole time and didn't use her more? Later on that one." he said waving his hand pointing to Charlie " and you were the Dark Lord's daughters body guard for a year! You saw everything she did? Merlin!"

Draco's brow arched as he looked at Verina. Verina shook her head their personal life was still just that personal.

"Well Weasley you get more interesting by the second, don't you?" Draco said to Charlie causing Ron to snarl. Verina said nothing in retort and looked to Lucius. " Lucius who do we know?"

"Well your barrister and trustee is the one who sold you out so we can go to Avery, but he's been associated in muddy water. I would hate to go out of our bounds though. "

"Forget it. Find our connections, hide our money, the usual, we will need a barrister..." Verina looked around the room "Dmitiri?"

"Yes, of course I will do it. Draco will assist me, right son?" Dmitri asked.

Draco shook his head. " I will start looking over the laws for asylum, Verina do you want to live in Sofia or in the country? Because the mansion is compromised."

Verina glared at him. " Your optmism is too much."

He grumbled and walked off to the study. Lucius not too far behind him.

Verina would have been in awe with the situation had she not been living it, of course after it was all over, they would never have something like this happen ever again; two sides of one war in a house trying to save one person. It was amazing for the hour it lasted.

Verina sat down in an arm chair and Minni handed her a cup of tea.

Lilyana brought out a tray and everyone sat down drinking tea. Kingsley excused himself to go take care of business within the ministry.

Harry and Ron after drinking tea and finishing up final details and "we'll fix this" like statements.

Verina said her thank yous and they would begin work first thing in the morning. She had plenty of time. She had no job.

Verina walked each of them out and said her good byes. Draco was hanging in the shadows and Verina turned around to look at him. She hadn't even noticed she was crying. He walked to her and held her tightly. However, she felt nothing. Nothing at all. She walked out of his embrace and into the house. Ignoring Narcissa's mothering glances, Katherines worried looks, Briony's down right pity and Lilyana's painful observation of a child she had helped raise. She walked into her room and laid down on her bed. She stared at the ceiling and formed a plan. She was not going to wait around and wait for results. She was taking matters into her own hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Verina sat on a blanket staring out at the water and the waves sipping a cup of chamomile tea. Her over sized gray sweater kept her feeling warm and comfortable. Slowly she dug her toes in the sand as she decided her fate on the brink of the English Channel. The ocean air so thick and heavy with salt always did make things as clear as crystal when it came to life and it's weightier matters.

Verina was never one under complicate a crisis either. Usually her mind made it ten times worse than it could have been if she just thought about it logically. She should flea to Bulgaria and seek Asylum for all she knew the English Ministry could arrest her at any moment and since Kingsley now knew where she lived the secret was out. She could stand trial. She could release a statement to the press. Or she could go into hiding, permanently. Or she could do a little bit of all of it. She couldn't really decide one way or the other and the truth was she didn't have much time. A tear trickled down her face. She could count all that she had lost because of this war, but as she looked at her arm she was reminded that nothing was as significant ash losing herself.

She heard footsteps and turned to look up at Lucius. He sat down on her blanket and pulled her to him.

"Verina, I cannot tell you what to do, my dear. I can't say that I have the answers, but Verina you have fought so hard these last two years. You have stood and never backed down. I have watched you for a year on no sleep, no emotion, and living a double life, and that is fair to no one. If you decided to run, Verina, I would help you. You stand have to stand and fight this one. Go to Bulgaria. Go into hiding. Get married. Rest."

Verina buried her face in his chest. Letting it all out. The loss of her god father, the loss of her cousin, her friends, her fiance, her parents, her best friend, her guide and mentor, she just let it all go.

"I can't just lay down and die Lucius. I just can't. What do I do? Disguise my identity and hope to practice healing?"

"The logistics can be worked out, Verina. You just have to make the decision, but don't feel obligated to fight this one for anyone."

Verina wiped her tears and nose and wrapped her arms around her knees. " I want out."

"Out?"

"Yeah" Verina said standing up and brushing herself off. " I am done with this. All of it. Magic does nothing but corrupt the hearts of what could have been good men. My father could have never done what he did without it. I wouldn't have lost my parents. No, I am so done."

The sudden realization and snap shocked even herself.

She walked towards the beach house before Lucius could talk her out of it. She walked to the edge of her property and disparated to the door step of Scorpius Gustav. If there was one thing Verina knew was that Scorpius knew people and had connections.

She didn't even have to knock on the door before he was there answering it.

Verina took a shaky breath. " I am leaving."

"I know." he said simply " I have a plan come inside."

Verina stepped into his house and noticed the entire thing was packed up. " Verina, open this" he said handing her manila envelope and Verina skeptically opened it. She pulled official looking documents and read them. The first was a letter " We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted Harvard? Harvard what is a Harvard?"

"It's the top muggle medical school in America."

Verina gasped. " Who is Rina Vera Gustav?"

"You are." he said shrugging his shoulder.

Verina pulled out another paper it was a birth certificate and a diploma from Oxford as well as a diploma from strange school that said boarding academy. Transcripts for grades like Arithmetic, Bulgarian, and French. And scores from an exam.

" Do you remember when I had you take that medical exam?"

"Yes, I thought it was to make me a better healer."

"No, it was so I could forge your MSATs. You did pretty well. Well enough to get into Harvard."

She pulled out another piece of paper and read times. " What is an airplane? "

"You will know in three days. Pack your things, say your goodbyes, release a press statement. We are going to Boston.

Verina was in shock. " Leave my family? Go to America alone?"

"Yes, you will be in medical school. Learning how to be a muggle surgeon add that to your magical abilities and you will be the best. You get a fresh start and no one can find you. I placed false leads to Romania and France. I will go with you and stay with you as long as you need under the rouse that I am your father, and then I will leave for France to do some research and then I will come back and check on you from time to time. I have a town house in Boston you are welcome to stay in it when I am away or the dormitories. It is up to you. "

"You're kidding?"

" Absolutely not. You can thank Charlie. He is the only one who knows. He placed the false leads."

"Just like this?" she said.

"Yes." he said.

Verina sighed. " Alright. Let's do it."

Scorpious smiled. "Alright."

And just that fast Verina was done with magic.


	5. Chapter 5

*Fun fact: Severus Snape was going to originally be Seriphina's half-brother where he got the title in my mind "Uncle Severus". Verina has always closely associated herself with him and when she was 9 he gave her her first chemistry set which is where she learned to love potion making*

She opened up the Daily Prophet only to see her picture as she stood outside the ministry of magic. Surrounded by guards and some of the Wizengamot. Right after Scorpius had told her she was leaving she went to Kingsley and told him what had transpired. He suggested she say something to the public before her disappearance and she heeded his council. She stood outside dressed in black, serious, and stoic and was quoted saying  
" I do not know what the ministry accuses me of other than my heritage. For that I am guilty. I am the Dark Lord's daughter, his only child, his heir. My mother was forced into the situation and did what she had to do to survive and spent sixteen years along with my grandparents loving me, protecting me, and hiding my identitiy even from me. When I found out who my father was I set out to help Harry Potter in destroying him. I provided useful and pertinent information that aided him and Albus Dumbledore in their quest to destroy my father. I did not ally myself with his morals, though, many of you know where and how I grew up. I cannot say that violence or tyranny was the way to handle a political stand point. The things my father did were evil and there is denying it, but that doesn't make me evil. No, I will not publicly denounce my father. No, I will not say I was victim, and no I will not pay for a crime I did not commit. But I will say this: I lost just as much in this war, and fought just as hard as anyone else for the side of good. I have healed your families, I have saved your dying, and I have even risked my own life to do it. I do not ask for gratefulness, but I do ask for due respect. I have read the things said of me in the papers and none of them are true. I will say this also, I am sorry so very sorry my father did what he did to this nation and to this magical world we live in. I can say he has taken so much from me things I can never get back, so I empathize with you. I hope we can restablish this world and reunite no matter blood line or status in order to create peace and harmony in this life we live. Thank you"  
Verina closed the paper and set it down. She had only a day left before she left for good and of course she had things to take care of. Things such as good bye letters, deeds to homes, and all of that. Her money had been transferred to an American bank, her housing had been situated. All she had to do was learn how to be a muggle and use this thing they called electricity.  
She had even read that they had portable wireless telephones and hand held radios. Very clever in deed she thought. Very clever.  
Minni had been told to pack her belongings quietly. She would stay with Narcissa and take care of her. Verina had already written her tearful goodbyes the night previous and now it was just time to enjoy her family while she still had them. It probably wasn't goodbye forever, but it was goodbye for a very long time.  
Draco knew she was leaving. Verina felt it. He watched her carefully, and she had to avoid his watchful eye whenever she was finishing up arrangements she couldn't have him stopping her.  
It was almost dinner now, and knowing this was her last one for awhile she was really emotional and rather nostalgic. She looked around at her things in the beach house. She remembered many a summer spent in the house. A lot of things had happened here she remembered. Losing her first tooth, swimming all by herself, "becoming a woman", realizing she liked Lev Zograff, memories screamed from these walls, and she loved every single of them. This and Bulgaria would always be her home, but she gave that estate to her Uncle Dmitri whom she had heard last night was retiring there. Briony and Briseis would live in the house in England since the passing of Dmitri Junior. Blaise had officially gotten a job with the Quidditch department and took over Verina's flat which now occupied most of Severus' old things.  
Verina missed him dearly especially on Sundays. She thought of him when she walked around the beach house. He was someone who came often in the summers to spend time with her and her mother. He loved to show her how to make different potions and he would make stars come of his wand. He was the second closest thing she ever had to a Dad. A pain filled her chest and her throat tightened. She blinked and shed a tear and looked at a picture on her shelf of her mother, her, and Severus she missed them so much.  
The clock chimed and Verina knew it was time for dinner. She walked out slowly and listened as conversation filled the room. She heard Katherine's laughter, Lilyana mothering Draco and Blaise, she heard Briony talking with her grandfather about Quidditch and she heard Lucius' occasional chiming in. Brisies was talking with Narcissa. The war had really changed her.  
Verina stifled a sob and she walked out after a few calming moments. Draco looked at her and shook his head. "It's as soon as that then?"  
Verina was taken back by it and tried to remain calm. " Verina, answer me." he barked.  
Verina stood taller and crossed her arms. " Yes, tomorrow morning."  
"Where?"  
" I can't tell you." she said matter of factly. " You just have to let me go, Draco."  
"I can't just do that, Verina. I am not you."  
That hurt, but Verina said nothing until Narcissa asked what was going on.  
Briony had begun to cry and said angrily "she's leaving!"  
Narcissa gasped and looked at Verina. " No, say it's not so, Verina. Please?"  
This wasn't how she planned it. " I am leaving tomorrow and going into hiding. I need some time to find myself, I need some time to heal. I have worked so hard these last two years, and I just I need to rest."  
"How can you be that selfish?" Draco said in retort  
"Verina is anything but selfish, Malfoy." Blaise said shocking them all. " She gave her life to save you and your father and the rest of the people standing in this room. She made a deal with the Dark Lord trust me I heard all about it. She gave her life over to him in exchange for yours and protection for the family. She was smart enough to help, Potter while doing it, but her main conern was you. So no don't you dare call that woman selfish. You owe your life, your entire life, to making sure that she gets everything she wants. You all do. And if that means she wants to go to wherever to find herself then she can do that." he passionately defended her and walked to her and embraced her tightly. " I wish you the best in all you do."

The family took turns hugging her, and their impromptu going away party was spent reminiscing and wishing her the best. Draco disappeared for hours that night, and Verina didn't see him until she was leaving. She remembered thinking she was never going to see him again, but she as she was walking to edge of the property she saw him walk out of the shadows. She supposed him to be drunk, but when he walked close to her she knew she was wrong. He had been crying, and it broke her heart to see him like this, but she felt no regret.  
"Draco." she whispered.  
He walked to her and stroked her cheek. " I love you." he said " Which is why I know I have to let you go."  
Verina took his hand and kissed it. " I am so sorry."  
He took her face in his hands and kissed her more passionately more deeply than he ever had before. She pulled away breathless and speechless. " Don't you ever be sorry."  
He walked away and she watched him go and as she stepped out of the property bounds she saw Scorpius. He took her bags and he and Charlie loaded her in the car. And she left for London just like that.


	6. Chapter 6

"Last call for flight 450 to Boston!" a voice over the intercom said. Verina took a nervous breath and followed Scorpius to board the plane.

" I read about these. They're a flying tin can"

"You have flown hundreds of times in worse." Scorpius said shaking his head.

Together they boarded the plane and took their first class seats.

24 hours later Verina was at Harvard. She felt so strange as she walked into the dormortories. She found the RM who told her where her room was. Boxes covered the room, and Verina looked around in awww. It was a little old and run down and yet she thought it was amazing. It was functional with its chest of drawers, beds, and desks. It had yellow curtains hung up on the wall and Verina could see a rug in a box.

"HEY! You must Rina! Nice to meet you, I am Olivia your roommate."

Verina looked at the tall brunette and smiled. She reminded her of Briony.

"Hello there, nice to meet you." she said extending her hand. "This is my father."

Scorpius held out his hand " I am Dr. Gustav nice to meet you."

"Whoa they didn't say you were gorgeous nor did they say you were British or is that something else in your accent."

Verina felt supremely awkward. " My mother was Russian. I grew up in England."

A lie, but oh well, she grew up half of the time in England.

"Nice. Well, I tried to move my stuff out of the way. The movers put your things where they could."

Verina looked at the boxes and at Scorpius. " They had a list of things you might need."

Verina chuckled. " Always over prepared."

"I am going to house, Verina. Tuck in, ay? I'll be back after tea time." he handed her a cellular phone and she looked at the strange object.

"Happy Birthday. Just press one and you can get a hold of me."

Verina nodded and looked back at Olivia and their cramped space. Even if she wanted to use magic she couldn't. She was going to have to be careful.

"So where did you transfer from?" Olivia asked.

"Well, I transferred from Oxford." she said remembering the dirty details. " I went to a boarding school in Bulgaria until I was about 16 and then I came to a boarding school in England and from England to here."

Olivia whistled. " I am from Wisconsin. We have a lot of dairy farms and beer."

Verina nodded her head and then laughed. "I can't lie I have never even see a cow or had a beer."

Olivia laughed too. " We will change that, Princess."

Verina liked her alot and as they began to unpack her boxes she realized she would be alright.

*Fun Fact: Verina was originally going to become "Violet" a healer in Romania where she and Charlie lived, but I felt like it didn't describe Verina well enough. *


	7. Chapter 7

Before she knew it a year had passed, and then two, and then it was time to graduate, and before she knew it she had not seen England in almost 5 years in just a week it would be her 23rd birthday. Like everything else Verina did she did it well. High marks in her classes, she had a good group of friends, and she even went to parties, more wild than that they threw a few good parties at Scorpius' townhouse. And she had not once used magic. Not even when it would have been easier. There was the initial weird things. Explaining the nightmares, but not being able to explain them, explaining the skull scar, explaining the lights flickering or sometimes things she wanted levitating. Thankfully, Olivia never really noticed. In fact, they were amazing friends, and they had been through alot together. After they moved into the townhouse their second semester they had learned to eat more than top ramen and beer. Olivia was now engaged to some rich doctor from Baltimore(she was sort of glad Olivia lived close), and Verina was doing her residency at Johns Hopkins working in Pediatrics with a speciality in neurology she loved the human brain so much. Just seeing how it worked and allowing it to heal itself . She put a large emphasis on alternative medicine and healing and kept most of her patients out of surgery. Which was getting her weird glances by some, but praise by others. Scorpius flew in from time to time, and she wrote every week to her relatives. Blaise and Briony even managed to get a telephone and after they stopped screaming into it they communicated often.

They had been married three years ago in a small private ceremony "Verina" was not in attendance, but Briony's "friend" did manage to make it to Bulgaria for the ceremony. Only to leave very quickly after. She saw a glimpse of Draco and Narcissa and Lucius. They looked well. Draco had changed, but she had not seen him since then. Briony was just glad she could make it. And Verina managed to spend a night with her before she was married. But other than that home was in the past. She had been out on dates, but none had ever gotten past the front door. She had too much to hide.

In all honesty life really couldn't get much better.

She walked down the hall her pager on her right pocket, her pink stethoscope around her neck, her lab coat that said Dr. Gustav placed carefully over her dark blue scrubs, her pink sneakers poked out of the bottom. She walked to the edge of the counter and peaked over it.

"Can you get me, Tommy's file? I want to see how that leg is doing."

"Certainly, Dr." the nurse said and Verina grabbed the binder and looked at the xray in the light. Muggle technology never ceased to amaze her.

"Looks like we are going to have to go in. I thought that was going to work. Oh well, schedule him in the morning, please" she said and handed the file back and went on her way to do rounds.

A page alerted her and she looked down and read the nurses station office.

She walked briskly up the hallway hoping it wasn't an emergency.

" Dr. Gustav, there is a lady who says she's been calling you and calling you well she thinks its you. She keeps saying Verina."

Verina's eyebrows shot up. " What did she say her name was?"

"It was an odd name. Like a Lucius. He was British just like you."

Verina grew pale. " Lucius Malfoy."

"Yes, thats it."

"Is he on hold?" Verina asked reaching for the phone. The nurse bridged her over.

"Lucius, this is Verina."

"Verina, I am so sorry to call you like this, but listen I need your help. It's Narcissa she's ill and the healers here are saying she's going to die."

Verina grew quiet and then came back to her senses. " What do you mean? How did you find me?"

"Later, listen I need you to come home. I have sent someone to come and retrieve you."

"No, I will come give me two days. Does she have that long?"

"I believe so, but Verina please do hurry."

Verina hung up the phone and with shaky hands she rubbed her forehead. " I need to go speak to Dr. Carson." she said and walked away. It wasn't easy asking for time off for bereavement that had not happened yet, but her boss sent her on her way. She booked a flight to London, called Olivia to water her plants and feed her fish, called Scorpius to alert him of her decision to go back, called the lease company to hold her porsche and ran to hurriedly pack her things. She hoped she could get a rental car as soon as possible once in London. She would stay at an Inn in Wiltshire. What was odd was what she was taking with her on the plane. She packed an entire carry on of medical supplies. She didn't know what she was facing, but she knew whatever it was she could handle it.

It wouldn't be easy going home to her family after five years. Five years of no magic, no pretentious lifestyle, five years of not seeing the man she loved. Oh yes it would be hard especially since she heard he was engaged.

Verina walked into her apartment and hurriedly got everything situated, and made it in time for her flight out of Baltimore.

About 23 hours later she landed in London at 8:00 am. Which caused for some serious jet lag.

She waited for her baggage and went and picked up her rental car. " I am going to need a gps." she said unsure of whether or not she knew to get there and it was all the rage this year. She remembered back three years ago to the millennium when everyone thought they wouldn't have electricity. She just laughed. Little did they know people lived like that. She actually preferred it and was still not technologically savvy despite the slim flip phone in her purse.

The rental was not like her porsche, but she could deal with the shiny red convertible except that she wondered how she was going to do driving on the opposite side of the road. She would deal with it she supposed.

She packed her luggage in the car turned on the GPS and headed to Wiltshire.

She had not realized how much she missed England till she was there. The familiar accents, the countryside, and the London lights were all so she put her things at the inn, got a shower, and felt more human she decided to go see Narcissa. The drive there was breathtaking, however, the wonderment wore off and nostalgia kicked in heavily and nervousness overtook her senses as she neared the manor.

She pulled into the gate as it allowed her entrance and parked the car outside of the steps.

She looked around and on the outside it looked the same, but it felt different here.

She closed her eyes and breathed heavily, and stepped out of the car and her hair blew in the sweet summer breeze. She had cut it to about mid shoulder length and the curls were less spiral and more wavy as she grew older. Her blue blouse accentuated her new found womanly curves and her jeans barely met the bottom of the shirt. Slightly revealing her toned midriff.

Nervously she walked up the stairs and knocked.

The door opened and she looked up at Draco. She couldn't help but step back nervously. He was taller, broader, and manlier. His features more pointed and chiseled and his boyish look gone.

They stood there in silence staring at each other, until Narcissa came to his side weak and feeble. She smiled brilliantly and tears filled her eyes as she beheld her god daughter.

"He said you were coming." she said " But I doubted."

Verina ran to her and hugged her tightly. " Shhh. Be still now, I am home."


	8. Chapter 8

"Seriously, Rin, I still can't believe you even went back like you have been avoiding it for years, and the fact you didn't even think about it is that much more shocking." Olivia said over the phone. " And your fish misses you."

"It's a fish." she said simply " there is not much to think about when you hear your godmother is dying, and you're a doctor what do you do? You go and try to save her."

"But after everything your god brother put you through." she said shocked "you're such a good person. is she?"

Verina rolled her eyes. She didn't know the half of it. " You should see her. Weak, frail, and thin. She's paler than usual. It could be anything, and they won't let me take her to a hospital"

Olivia scoffed "gypsies. I don't care if you're filthy rich. Your family is weird."

"You have no idea. It's weird being back. I just want to come home, and I have been here maybe three hours."

"The Princess has returned to her throne, of course it's weird. Verina you have always carried them with you. You're the most elegant, regal, classy person I know. You fit in there you just haven't been there in a while. You have missed them go and spend time with them. You love them."

Verina rubbed her temple and a knock came on the loo door. Verina jumped. " Verina who are you talking to?"

Verina sighed and looked in the mirror. She looked like hell. " Olivia thank you you're amazing. Let me call you in the morning. Go to bed."

"You're suffering from jet lag, aren't you? Listen to me go get a drink and go to sleep. You sound awful and take that woman to a hospital. If you need me you call me I will be there in a day flat. By the way who is Verina? The nurse said that man called you Verina."

"That's my real first name. I changed it."

"What else aren't you telling me?" she said laughing.

"Lots"

"Well you will have to fill me in will you get home. Now you don't hesitate to call."

Verina smiled. " thanks. bye bye."

She hung up the phone and opened the door and smiled hugely. " Bless my soul! Briony Zabini you look amazing."

Briony was standing there looking more like their great grandmother than ever before. Her hair was long and her cheeks rosy. She embraced Verina tightly. They had not seen each other in years and sometimes calls weren't enough.

"Oh Verina. You look so different. You sound so English." she said laughing " I guess the Americans took all the Bulgarian out of you."

Verina smiled " You should hear me when I get cross. Come let's go into the study wherever that is now."

Briony chuckled " Turned around aren't you? Yes, everything is different since the remodeling. New floors, new wallpaper, new furniture, they moved the study into the old drawing room, and the drawing room into the informal dining room, but the library is still the same. And the grand dining room is still the same. Let's go unpack your things instead. Have you been up to your old room?"

Verina looked at the floor shamefully. " NO! You are not staying at an Inn."

"Briony, I do not live 's been five years now. Five."

"Which is why you need to stay here. I said nothing when you decided to leave us, when you decided to give up magic. I said nothing. But I can't let you keep doing this. I just can't. Your god mother is dying and the very least you can do is stop running, Verina."

Verina folded her arms and leaned back against the wall. And thought for a moment " Fine, I will go get my things."

Briony smiled. "It's already been done. Come on let's go unpack. You can tell me all about America, and how you're going to fix Narcissa."

Verina just shook her head. " You don't always get your way."

"Today I do." she winked and lead them both up the stairs.

Verina walked the familiar path to her bedroom and was stunned at how nothing had changed. The same book she was reading was still left on her bedside table. She walked into her closet and was amazed at the ball gowns and dresses and shoes that she had left there. Of course they were five years out of season, but some were absolute classics. "Ava will be so happy to see you again. She has been waiting to get her hands on your wardrobe."

Verina just sat on her bed and took it all in. She closed her eyes and so many memories came back to her. She rubbed her hand on the down comforter and she was back to the sixteen year old girl who gave her all to a boy who didn't deserve it. She was coming into new power. She was crying herself to sleep due to the loss of her mother. She was lost and alone. She opened her eyes and was none too surprised to feel tears moisten her cheeks. " It's been so long."

Briony sighed. " Why did you run?"

Walking to the window and looking out over the rose gardens she thought about it. " Because I was tired, and I needed to find myself. And I did. I am so happy saving lives Briony and doing it well. I am so happy without magic. Without war. I mean yes, muggles have war, why just two years ago I was in Boston when these two airplanes- anyways it was tragic, but Briony I wasn't hurt by it. It wasn't my father, I am not famous or rich or whatever in America. I am a medical student who is trying to make it. I eat dinner in jeans, and walking around bare footed all of the time, and no one says anything ever. I am not a princess I am a person."

"But dont you miss your family?"

"Yes, of course, I do! Of course."

"Aren't you tired of being away from home? Can't you have us and have your medical career here? Isn't there a muggle doctor place here?"

Verina wasn't going to do this. She wasn't going to get sucked back in. " As soon as Narcissa is better I am getting on a plane and going to America. If you want me so badly why don't you do the same. It goes both ways."

Briony looked shocked. " You really have changed, Ver."

"I know." she said quietly " I like it."

Briony smiled. " I think I do too."

A little squeak came from the corner and Verina looked over. Minni had unpacked her things and Verina smiled and ran to the elf. " Minni! My darling."

"Mistress." she said happily and bowed low. " Welcome home."

But as Verina looked around at home. She realized it wasn't quite home anymore, and it may never be home again.


	9. Chapter 9

Dinner was an interesting experience that night. Verina walked downstairs in a navy blue dress with a red belt and red heels. Her hair was down and she had on light make up. Nothing special, and yet she still felt so silly. It had been five years since she had done this on the daily. Usually it was for dates or something, but she was home now.

She walked into the formal dining room where everyone was waiting and she took her seat next to her godmother like she always had. She looked across the table expecting to see Bellatrix, but instead she saw Draco and Blaise. Katherine and Dmitri promised they would be there as soon as possible, but sent their love. Briseis chose not to come, per her usual. Verina just felt so out of place and yet like she had always belonged. She looked down at her hands, and felt a cold pair of shaking hands take hers and kiss her cheek. " Don't be afraid, Verina" she heard the soft whisper.

Verina looked up and looked at her godmother and smiled and touched the woman's cheek. " I am going to make you better, I promise."

She smiled a shaky smile and Lilyana brought the food out. Verina looked up at her with a smile remembering their earlier greeting. Lilyana made her favorite dinner to celebrate. Verina looked down happily at the stuffed vegetables, cabbage rolls, stew, and bread. It was a typical Bulgarian meal. Nothing fancy, but she had missed it. She took a bite and nodded her head and Lilyana smiled on pleased. Verina was rather silent as she picked at her meal. Briony filled her in on everything she had missed that she couldn't fit in a letter.

"Verina... wait is that still your name?" Draco said and Verina turned her attention to Draco sitting across from her.

"Surely, Draco it's only be five years you couldn't have forgotten so easily."

"Right, it's just well you've changed everything else to become a squib in America I didn't know whether or not you changed that too."

"Quickly ask your question or make your, Draco."

"I see America didn't take away your table manners, but it did take your grace. Tell me. What it is it you do there as a squib?"

Verina ignored his rudeness and as kindly as possibly said " Well, I work with sick children. Mainly with neurological or brain issues and I help them with their illness or condition. Be it epilepsy, paralysis, tumors, cancer, what have you, and I try to do so by alternative medicine. Meaning no surgery or harmful chemical medications. It's proven effective. I do have to do surgeries from time to time. More often than I would like to. For instance the other day on a young boy with paralysis in his left leg he had some issues..." her voice trailed off because of his obvious lack of interest.

"Magic could have healed that." he said simply.

Verina just scoffed and took a drink of her wine. " What is it you do Draco?"

Lucius spoke up happily.." International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats. He works with the head of international magical cooperation!"

Verina smiled a genuinely large smile. " Draco, that's amazing!"

She saw his guard come down for a second, but go right back up. " You think so? Yes, Astoria was pleased."

Verina was shocked. " Astoria? What does Astoria have to do with anything? Like Astoria Greengrass? She was so sweet! How is she?" Verina said looking at Blaise who was pursing his lips. " Ask Draco." Briony said " Since he is so eager to bring her up."

"Why wouldn't I? She's my fiance." he said " she is doing remarkably well. she keeps busy with her charities and things."

Life of a pureblood woman, Verina thought to herself, how perfect for him. " You couldn't have picked any better, Draco. She was so sweet and I am so glad to hear she is happy."

"Don't do that, Verina." he said disgusted. " Please, don't come in here and be you. Be happy for me. Be kind. Not even acknowledge what you are and what you have done. Seriously, you think you can just come after five years and everything to be alright?! You think it's okay you sit here at my table and just act like you didn't leave me? You didn't leave all of us for the sake of finding yourself. When Blaise said to let you go I was giving it six months tops before you were back where you belonged. No instead you were gone five years. Five birthdays, five Christmases, one thousand eight hundred and twenty five family dinners, and you just come in and you act like nothing happened. I am grateful you saved my life I really am."

"Are you now? You sure know how to show it."

"Get the hell out of my house." he said coldly.

Verina threw her napkin out of her lap and stood up angrily. Without saying a word she walked towards the door. She walked as fast as she could in heels grabbing her purse and walking to her car. She got in and started the engine before Blaise was to her window. She rolled it down. " Want a cigarette and a drink?"

Verina laughed through tears she didn't know she was crying. " No, thank you. Those things will give you cancer."

He lit one and offered it to her. She took it stepping out of her car and took a long drag as he lit himself one. " Nice ride. You know you can come and stay with Briony and I. Draco just doesn't know how to handle you. You're so different. You're more beautiful than ever. You're smart, spunky, lively, successful,independent, and you're a mystery he doesn't get it- everything you sacrificed. It is beyond him to ever really fully come to terms with everything you did for him. He blames you for leaving him, but you're not to blame at all. Believe me. Yes, it was wrong you didn't come home to see your godmother every once in awhile, but you were hurt and we all make mistakes. You're here now, and I know you can save Narcissa."

Verina wiped her nose and eyes and took another drag of the cigarette. " You're right. When did you get so smart?"

"You know it comes with age and being married for almost three years."

Verina shook her head.

"Did you hear Charlie Weasley was home?"

"No, I didn't. I write him a lot."

"He's working with the Department of magical accidents and catastrophes. He's also been working with the department of regulation and control of magical creatures. He's working over the Dragons in Romania. He got seriously burned on the right side of his body neck down, super scarred, he works from the London office. He goes back and forth to Romania a lot. I play poker with him on Tuesdays..." he said winking. " Still single. Almost 30."

"Heaven forbid." she said laughing and stomping out her cigarette but. Blaise made it disappear with his wand. Verina flinched. Blaise ignored it.

"Go into the house and don't forget to get rid of the smell. You know Briony hates it. See you later."

"Where are you going?"

Verina laughed. " A pub. Any pub. I have jet lag. It's yesterday still in America. I would be just getting off my day 24 hour shift as a matter of fact Olivia should be sleeping, but she's probably not. And so I need to go do something with my life and getting pissed sounds like a great idea.I'll be sure to park my car and pass out somewhere. You don't drive pissed. "

"Go to the leaky cauldron."

"And risk being seen. Not likely."

"I bet you wouldn't be recognized. You have grown up you know. You look a lot like your father did at that age."

That hurt Verina, but she had seen it herself. " I think I will just go be with my kind. I am a squib remember?"

Verina got in her car and began driving the two hours to London. She could have gone anywhere between the two, but she needed the drive with the wind in her hair and the top down. She don't know what madness lead her to the road she knew Diagon Alley was or what made traffic so light as she got there, but she found herself staring at the bricks. She had a scarf around her head and it was now nine in the evening. The sun had just gone down she doubted seriously she would be spotted. She got out and shakily took her wand out of her purse. She had held it plenty, but had not used it. Carefully she tapped the stones amazed she remebered them still and walked into busy Diagon Alley. It had not really changed. Shops were different the bank had been remodeled, but it was all the same. She breathed in the smell of bad food from the Leaky Cauldron, the apothecary, the vendors on the sidewalk. She caught herself smiling. She walked down the sidewalk and looked at things. Touching them and feeling them. Smiling as she did so. She walked around like that for a long time until she got cold. She walked into the Leaky Cauldron glad it was only a little busy. She walked to Tom surprised he was still here. " Hey, can I uh get a fire whiskey and some of that pea soup."

"You must be really hungry." She heard a familiar voice say behind her.

She turned around and jumped into the arms of Charlie Weasley. She had forgotten how good he smelled and how strong he was. He spun her around and kissed her forehead. "It's been way too long." she said putting her hand on his face.

"You're telling me." he said pulling her to him again.

She loved being in the arms of an old friend.

"What brings you back to England?" he said leading her to a table.

Verina took a deep breath. " Its my godmother she is sick."

He looked at her with sympathy. " I am so sorry. How long ago did you find out. You didn't mention it in your letter."

"No, I didn't. I just found out a couple of days ago. Charlie, why didn't you tell me you got hurt? And came home to England."

"You would have come back to heal me, and I believe that what you're doing is amazing."

"Charlie, you should have told me." she said grabbing his hands lifting his sleeve. She saw the harsh scars and looked into his amber eyes. "You're right, but there would have been no harm in that."

"You weren't ready then. You're ready now."

Verina smiled and kissed his hands. " You know I don't really want pea soup." she said laughing and Charlie chuckled. " Who does?"

Tom brought the fire whiskey and Verina took a sip. " So tell me about your job, your life, where are you living."

"Well I live in George's old flat above the joke shop. He and his wife are expecting a little one and decided Hogsmeade would be the place to go. I go over and eat at Harry and Ginny's or Ron and Hermiones maybe sometimes mums depending on who owl's first. They all say I need a wife I don't believe in wives."

Verina laughed. " No, you most certainly don't. You never have been the settle down and marry type have you? Have nine kids like your mum and dad."

"Certainly not. I like my work with Dragons enough and of course diffusing horrible situations. The year I took off to be closer to mum and dad was bad enough. I was happy when Dumbledore sent me away to get foreign wizards the first time and I just continued that after you became a double agent."

"I think it suits you well enough." Verina said smiling. " So you're liking it then at the ministry?"

"Of course. It's a lot less pencil pushing than I thought it was going to be. I am still in Romania a lot."

" I am so glad to hear that, Charlie."

"What about you Verina? Still in love with that god brother of yours?"

Verina looked down at her whiskey. " He is engaged. It's been five years, Charlie. I am so happy for him that he's happy and she's magnificent."

" But you're not happy for you are you? Listen I watched you two fall in love Verina. I saw it with my own two eyes. He wasn't all bad. For a while there it was almost as if you two were magnetic somehow. I envied it of course, I thought I loved you, but the way he looked at you. The way you looked at him and the way you two looked at everything was uncanny how in sync you truly were. You gave him a lot, but I saw how much he truly loved you."

Verina tried to hold it back, but she couldn't. " Charlie, he hates me because I left him, but I resented him so much. I resented him for taking my life away as much as I resented my father. I wanted him I did I wanted to marry him and there were so many times I laid awake at night thinking about him as I went through medical school, but nothing would make me go back and I don't know why. I think maybe because I was afraid. I hated- hate magic so much and what it did to me. What it did to my father. And Draco wanted much more of me than I could give him at that time."

"He didn't want anything but you, Ver."

Verina looked at Charlie and his genuine sincerity. " Where is this coming from?"

"Five years older, five years of playing poker with his best friend, five years of reading between the lines of your letters. I love you, and I want you to be happy and America doesn't make you happy. Oh yes, you're happy, you love medicine and your job and you love your independence and autonomy, but do you want another lonely Christmas? Another lonely birthday? Another accomplishment celebrated through post? No, because at the end of the day Verina the things that matter are the things that hold you when life gets tough."

Blaise sent her here for a reason, and she saw it now. He was getting wiser. " So what do I do? Quit my job, and come home?"

"That's up to you, Verina, but you can't keep running from your family."

They got off the subject and continued to talk about Romania, the growing Weasley family, and Verina's patients, they talked about old memories, and Narcissa and Verina got suffeciently pissed. She couldn't remember how her car got in the driveway or how her keys were given to house elf, but she woke up at seven the next morning with a roaring headache and the smell of vomit in her hair.

She walked to her bathroom and ran the tub full of hot water. After a long soak in the tub and two pain killers she was down stairs begging Lilyana not to make her eat.

"You're too thin and you look pale."

"That's because she got roaring drunk last night and her old pal, Charlie Weasley brought her home. Apparently she passed out after the first twenty minutes in the car."

Verina looked down at the counter ashamed and said nothing.

Draco smirked and sat on the barstool next to her. And it was odd how much it felt like they were sixteen again. Lilyana shared the sentiment. " It's been awhile since I have had you two sitting at my counter arguing in the morning. It's sort of nice." she said smiling and handing Draco his breakfast.

"Don't count on it lasting for very long." Draco said bluntly and Verina just rolled her eyes.

"Maybe some of us wouldn't have to get pissed if others weren't foul mouthed bitter old gits with a narcissistic complex." she said muttering and walking over to the coffee pot and pouring herself a large cup of black. Her cell phone rang in her bag and she ran to it.

"This is Rina" she said quickly answering it.

"Verina, it's Scorpius. I have had the medical supplies sent to the manor they didn't come cheaply, but it's been done. I have a lab guy waiting to come and get the results. I don't want him testing her blood for anything else if you catch me."

"Like a fish in a small pond, right o. I wish they would let me take her to a hospital. This would not be an issue."

"What do you think it is?"

"Honestly it could be anything, but we will have to wait and see. Cancer is undoubtedly out due to the mutation of cells I don't know what magical blood does to that sort of thing. She has nausea, vomitting, she's got no balance as far as I can see, fatigue, disinterest, no appetite, I mean I can keep going. "

" It could be a tumor or something. A growth is a growth."

"Right. Well I will order a white count, and a CT. I may have to go in."

"You may." he said bluntly " or chemo, and radiation"

"She wouldn't understand that, honestly."

"She is going to have to if she wants to live. Listen, I am coming to England tomorrow. I am taking a cab to the Manor. The Zabini's have offered me a room and I think I would take it rather than being in the house of Malfoy."

Verina laughed " Not a chance. We will have your room ready."

" I figured you would say that. See you tomorrow, kiddo,"

"You bet." she said and hung up the phone.

" Was that your boy friend?" Draco asked incredulously

" Nope, Scorpius he will be here tomorrow to assist me with your mother."

" What do you think is wrong?" he said getting serious

"Honestly, I will know in a few days. Her vitals are stable, her urine is good, I mean she is good right now. She is not on death's door. I am going to try my hardest."

Draco drained his cup and stood up straightening his jacket. " Lilyana, Astoria is coming for dinner tonight. Thanks for breakfast. Good bye."

Verina groaned the minute he left an Lilyana pulled her into a hug. " He is hurting, Verina."

Verina looked at her weather face and felt so much love. She allowed her to embrace her longer. "It's good to be home." and she meant it.


	10. Chapter 10

Verina had drawn blood (which was not easy) and sent it off to the lab. She had even rented machines from a medical supplier. She told them she was doing pro bono work for the poor people of Wiltshire. Somehow they bought it and she had portable everythings in the house. It was new to have portable xray machines and things. She was now listening on the phone as the lab tech guy read back the results. " Listen Rina there is some weird mutation found in her blood as it is. I cross matched it with a blood sample you gave me and its the same strange mutation. Are you sure you're not related?"

Verina panicked. " She's my cousin."

"Gotcha. Have you ever had this checked out?"

"Listen, I am a doctor I am not paying you to diagnose me."

He was silent for a moment. " Right. Well here's the deal. Her white count is high. She has an advanced infection in her blood. It's not looking like cancer, but more like a parasite or something. Her scans are clear as far as all that goes. No tumors or anything like that. I am checking her for lupus, aids, all of that jazz as we speak."

"Good news. Thank you so much." she said sighing a breath of relief.

But it was spoken to soon as Verina heard a crash to the floor and heard Lilyana yelling.

Verina shut her phone and ran to the noise. Narcissa was lying on the floor having a seizure. Verina called for Scorpius and ran to Narcissa's head holding it still and turning her on her side. "Minni my black carry on please." she said frantically looking at her watch timing the seizure. She wanted so badly to call an ambulance, but not after the phone call she just experienced. Of course there would be a genetic cell mutation in people with magical abilities. It's probably why magical people didn't struggle with cancer. Rather infections and serious internal injuries that couldn't necessarily be stopped. Magical people still got colds, flus, stomach bugs, but nothing that would mutate the cells because the cells were already mutated. Minni brought the bag to her and Verina found what she was looking for. She watched the benzodiazepine squirt out of the top of the needle and she injected it into her arm. The seizure slowed and then stopped. Verina checked her pupils for responsiveness and got the answer she was looking for. " Nice." she said gently. " That's a girl. Now I just need you to wake up and talk to me."

Verina helped clean Narcissa up and put her into her bed. Levitation was useful she remembered. Verina did not leave the woman's side for more than mere seconds as she and Scorpius read over the information he had picked up from the lab tech. " Verina, she could have a serious infection in her blood stream that's gotten into her brain."

"But what? She's displaying no outward symptoms other than fatigue, weight loss, soreness, head aches, and fever. It could be the flu with how much she's displaying. Her urine production is good I mean what do I do here?"

"We keep running test." he said " meanwhile replace every ounce of food in this house and wash everything and quarantine her. No one comes in or out that's not you or I and test the others for something." Verina shook her head. " Fine."

Scorpius handed her a mask. " Let's hope we're immune to all of this."

Verina knew she wasn't, but hoped her time in a hospital had built her immune system up. In a few days she would test herself as well for everything. Meanwhile she had Narcissa on a round of general antibiotics and fluids.

Narcissa stirred and looked at her arm. " It is so strange."

Verina laughed. It was a miracle she was talking. " It is indeed. Barbians those muggles."

"Now you're sounding like Draco." she said tiredly. " Bet you didn't know this, but I don't like Astoria."

Verina felt Narcissa's head. " You're not fevered. Tell me when did you get this honest."

Narcissa shrugged. " I am too sore to care right now. How did you like her?"

Verina remembered back to dinner the other night. " She is quiet, intelligent, kind hearted, mousy. Not at all well suited for Draco."

"Not really. I mean she is wonderful, but Draco will always get his way and we both know what that does to him. He's a good man. A really good man. When Crabbe died Astoria was distraught and Draco befriended her. I think they bonded over loss and now they're getting married."

Verina painfully smiled " That's good for them. Now what about you, you said you were sore, how else are you feeling?"

Narcissa weakly explained all the things wrong with her and Verina had a better understanding of what could be wrong. " I am going to run more test, but for now you're stable and that's a good thing. I don't think we're going to lose you."

Narcissa smiled. " That's good. I want to see my grandchildren."

Verina thought of Draco and Astoria's children and held down vomit. " Well, you will. I promise."

With that Verina walked out of the room and removed her mask. " Stupid thing I don't even need it." she muttered and walked down the stairs and into the drawing room. Verina sat down on a sofa and opened the Daily Prophet. It was like it was before. Famous witches and wizards being the center of gossip, Harry Potter being head auror and celebrating times of peace. She saw a smile article on international magical cooperation which mentioned Draco in it. She smiled a bit at that. At least his name wasn't forever ruined. Briony was mentioned as well in the Quidditch section. Life was back to normal it seemed and oh how she felt like the odd shaped puzzle piece that sort of completed the picture, but didn't need to be there.  
She was so conflicted about how she felt with being home. Did she like it? Did she dislike it? She didn't know. Her phone rang and she answered it " Olivia."

"Verina it has been a week. Any news?"

Verina sighed. " None. She had a seizure this morning."

" I think you should take a leave of absence for a few months."

" A few months! In the middle of my residency?"

"Yes, I knew you wouldn't like to hear it, but Verina listen to me. This is your family who haven't seen in years. I had Matthew talk to your boss and he seemed to be okay with it. It would set your residency back a bit, but as long as you could pass your boards you should be asked to stay on as an attending."

Verina rubbed her temples. " I really don't think I can last here for a few months."

"Come back in the Fall. It will be alright."

Verina looked at the Calendar. " It's June. You want me to stay here until the end of September and you expect me to survive?"

"Yes." Olivia said bluntly " Because you don't know how this could turn out."

Verina shifted uncomfortably. " You have already arranged this didn't you?"

" I had HR look over it this morning and told them you would fax me the paper work. The chief is okay with it and you still get paid."

"Money is not the issue. My education and career is the issue."

"Verina, that's your name right? Well listen to me. I know you and I know you're younger than you say you are so you have all the time in the world. Take a few months off and come home and tell me your story. I told your landlord about it and they're fine with it as well. And your fish is here. He likes it here."

Verina rolled her eyes. " Why?"

"Because I love you and I love that for the first time in year your father said he recognized you."

"You spoke to my Dad?" Verina said eye balling the door as Scorpius walked in and then back out, but Verina would have none of that.

"I did and he was the one who asked I do all of this."

Verina glared at Scorpius as she walked towards him.

"I have to go." Verina said. " I will call you later."

Verina hung up the phone. " Unlimited international calling. It's a thing now." she said staring at Scorpius. " Explain yourself."

"You can't just leave with Narcissa like this and your boss was calling anyway. A leave of absence is okay. Call it a sabbatical. You're getting a paid vacation to be in England. Go stay in the beach house a little while. Be around Charlie. Make amends with Draco."

Verina crossed her arms. " Is that right? What are you not telling me?" she said searching the depths of his soul.

" Nothing. I just want you to be happy."

Verina never understood Scorpius' investment in her, but was sure it had everything to do with her grandmother and how much she invested in him. Verina could only accept what he was telling her, but felt like he was hiding something from her.

She would find out all in good time. " First, I come here and now you want me to stay months? Seriously. No. I am not going to just agree to this."

"It's been done and you don't want Olivia to go to jail for forgery." he said simply

"Fine, but know this. I really hate you." she said and walked back to the couch and put her ear buds in her ears and turning on her music. It was Bach this time. He always helped her out of a bad mood.

Scorpius walked out muttering something and Verina rolled her eyes and as she did so they drifted to the piano. She turned off her music and walked to the piano stool. Her hands worked their way around her old piano. She smiled as she played one of her favorite newly recorded songs. A dramatic and beautiful song by a band who called themselves Evanescence. Her surgeons hands were skilled and she played the song without problem.

The sun was shining and she could smell the gardens through the open window and she drifted back to 16.

* * *

Music filled the downstairs area and it was sound missed by Lucius. He listened as his not so little princess skillfully played the piano. He flipped a paper and looked down at a drafted document Draco had asked him to go over. It was an agreement between two parties concerning magical war. It was long overdue at this point. And who was to say it would never happen again. Just as he was thinking of the devil he walked in.

"She sounds rusty. Can't say I have missed that at all" he muttered pouring a sizely glass of whiskey. Lucius looked at the clock and shook his head.

"Lying is learned not inherited start practicing"

His son glared at him and Lucius was looking at his wife, but his eyes and his heart were his. "She is going to come in here and she is going to wreck havoc and run again. And guess who can't afford that, Dad. Me, mum, even you."

Lucius well remembered Draco after Verina leaving. It took him two years to get over her and three years to get less bitter about life and love. And then she came back and Lucius was afraid of the cycle repeating. Draco was successful and so was Verina. He had never seen them together, but the way his wife described it was a force to be reckoned with. He just saw fire and gasoline the amount they argued. It was odd for him to be in this position. Worried about a sick wife. Worried about a shattered son. And watching Verina somehow help and hurt them all.

He heard a song like laugh in the distance. " No needs silly incantations and foolish wand waving to be successful, you silly man. Come I think he is in here."

"You sound like your godfather. I remember him saying something like that our very first potions class."

"You actually remember a class?"

"Hey I wasn't always daft. Your godbrother was a bad influence."

Draco snorted. " Goyle being a flirt."

Verina opened the door and Lucius found her breathtaking. She looked oddly enough like her father. Her hair was wavy and thick and fell over her forehead like her fathers did, but it was raven black almost like ink. Her heavily lashed violet eyes looked a bit big for her face, but was counter balanced somehow with rosy cheeks and lips. She looked like a porcelain doll innocent and sweet. Her eyes gave away the depth of her soul. Pain, misguidance, sacrifice, but her smile said joy and it was infectious. She was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans and some oversized blue button up top and heels. Her jewlery reminded him of Vera. Her clothes were expensive alright that was obvious. She just looked different. Not at all like Princess Verina from Bulgaria, but more like Briony and the other young girls.

" Sorry to interrupt" she said her bulgarian accent underlying her now heavy English one " but you have a visitor."

"So the house elves don't know how to answer doors these days. Doesn't matter you're dressed like one."

Verina just rolled her eyes. " It was nice to see you Goyle. Send Millicent my love." she kissed him on the cheek and waved to Lucius. Who smiled at her.

Goyle watched her as she walked out. " Merlin's beard. She is all woman these days. Certainly not scrawny little Verina anymore."

"No, now she is a smart mouthed, sloppy dressing, attitude filled squib with a complex whom you are not allowed to eyeball ever again. Lest I remind you you are about to be married and she is my g-"

"Your godsister that's right. Because you're about to be married too, and guess what it's not to her. Speaking of how is the future Mrs.?"

"Fine. What do you want?"

* * *

Verina blinked back tears as she walked outside of the study. She had been putting up with his jabs for a week. She shook her head and walked up the stairs to check on Narcissa, but the door bell rang again. " I'll get it" she said and walked to the door. She was surprised and yet not so surprised to see Astoria standing on the steps.

"Astoria" she said smiling. " Do come in. I'll go fetch Draco."

Astoria shook her head. " No, I am here to see you."

Verina felt the tension rising. And knew this was about to hit a level of awkward she didn't want to go to. She had already had to endure that first initial awkwardness of "hey I set you up on a date with another man. Meanwhile shagging your now fiance, and now you're going to marry him." It was a little twisted.

"Shall I call for tea then?"

"Wow, you really haven't lost your touch." she said and Verina saw Daphne Greengrass come out of her sister.

" If by touch you mean manners then no." she said and shut the door behind the girl. " Would you like to go into the drawing room or is the foyer more your preference?"

"Listen, this is about to become my house so don't you dare treat me like that and you better not get too comfortable because as soon as I am Mrs. Malfoy you're on a one ticket back to where ever it is you scampered off to. I know what you're doing. Coming in here saving their lives again and it's not going to work, milady." she said coldly it wasn't in a rude or altered tone. It was simple and matter of fact. This girl before her was not into cat fights or anything of that nature. She was straight forward and she meant business. Verina knew that about her. She also knew her to be kind. And she felt the insecurity just oozing from her. Verina wondered who had filled her mind with such garbage to lead her here.

Verina pitied the poor girl immensely. And kindly looked up at the worried face " I understand you aren't comfortable with us being in the same house. If you would like me to go stay at the Obolensky's or at an Inn I will. Please do not feel threatened by me. I don't want you to think I am here to get him back or anything of that nature. My godmother is sick and we don't know what's wrong with her. I am here for the season."

Astoria's eyes narrowed. " You expect me to believe you when you are so good at hiding things. So good at duping the world. You will not fool me. I see through your precious smile, kind heart, and goodness that you put out. I see you for who you are."

Verina shook her head. " and what's that, Daphne?"

Astoria looked insulted and scoffed. " This has nothing to do with her."

Draco walked up surprising them both.

"Hey ladies, friendly chat?"

"Yes, I was just on my way to check on your mum and Astoria was asking how she was doing. Thanks for your kindness, Astoria. You take care." Verina said and walked towards the stairs.

Heartbreak was coming fast and she wanted out of there.


	11. Chapter 11

Verina and Scorpius went over and analyzed every symptom and every test and found nothing, but Narcissa was still get worse. Verina was now calling in an infectious disease friend, but that would take a few days. The knew at least it was an infection, but they didn't know what from and what was odd was that no one else showed signs of anything. It had been a month since Narcissa started to show symptoms and almost two weeks since Verina had arrived. No one else had shown symptoms at all. Whatever it was should have killed her by now, but they were sustaining her life on medicines and the fact she was magical. Verina still had not gotten use to everyone whipping out their wand and using it. Verina had looked at her wand, picked it up once or twice, but had not used her magic at all.

It had been a few days since Astoria had "confronted" Verina and she was very careful not to step on anyones toes. Draco had not really been around he had been busy working and spending time with the Greengrass family.

So her life had been fairly quiet. She loved to come spend time in the study after everyone had gone to bed. She began reading the textbook again and before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep.

Draco saw the study light on and walked towards it. He knew Verina spent time in there after everyone had gone to bed, but it was very late for even her. She had turned into quite the night owl something else he could list as different. He peaked in and sighed. Verina was asleep a pen in hand, her head on her books. He walked to her and read her notes. It was different ways to cure his mother. She had even written a spell or two in the margins. He set it down and looked down at her. He contemplated leaving her there, but he didn't hate her that much.

He scooted the chair back and lifted her up. She hadn't changed now that he looked at her. She was still innocent Verina and as always light as a feather. She seemed much taller than she really was. He brushed her hair back. Dangerous he realized as she smiled sweetly and nestled herself into his chest. She smelled the same he noted. He could have held her, but he knew better. She was only going to leave.

He walked carefully towards the stairs and up them and into her room. He had not been there in quite some time and certainly not with her. It felt strange as he relived the past. He laid her down and her eyes fluttered open. " Draco" she whispered grabbing his hand. " Is that you?"

He couldn't speak instead he kissed her forehead. " Good night, Princess."

She closed her eyes and he covered her up and stood there a moment.

Painful memories flooded his mind right along with the good ones.

"Why did you come back?" he whispered and walked away, but what he didn't hear was the soft answer.

"Because I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

Life fell into a routine as they took care of Narcissa. Verina woke up went for a jog around the grounds played with the peacocks, picked some flowers, and met up with Briony to talk about life in general. Verina went in got dressed, drank coffee, maybe at breakfast, checked on Narcissa, they arranged flowers, and Verina played piano for her while she knitted and Verina would allow Narcissa to play in the garden. "Its not the same, my love if your fingernails don't get dirty. You and the soil become one." Verina would run some test and then they would try a new medicine, but Verina saw it she was fading fast. She had been bedridden for days now and Verina didn't give her two more. She had stopped the antibiotics and tried everything else. She had stayed up for days trying to figure it out.

Finally something clicked inside Verina as she was jogging that morning. The wind was blowing and a bag had hit Verina's leg as she ran through the gardens. She picked it up and immediately dropped it. It was a fertilizer that had caused multiple deaths due to it's poisonous components that killed weeds. If ingested by a human being it could very well mean death. Narcissa was the only one who messed with the roses and Verina knew the grounds person used a different fertilizer as she had watched them the other day. It was no infection they were dealing with. Narcissa had been poisoned and Verina was exposing it to her every day. Verina was never one to participate in the growing of the roses, ever. Verina had the bag sent off to be tested and ordered a new round of medication for Narcissa. No wonder her white count was high, but why was she still alive was the question. Must be the mutation, but poison was poison. It did take weeks though she had read to really hurt it's victims. She immediately got on the phone and started calling around.

Narcissa was going to live.

She did scans and xrays and blood test to see if any of her vital organs were damaged and they were. She would need a Kidney transplant soon and possibly dialysis, but Verina knew that would happen in time.

She went and delivered the news to Lucius and Draco. " She has been ordering muggle fertilizer and it has managed to poison her due to the pesticides- anyways. She is going to live, but her organs were damaged. She needs a Kidney transplant sooner than later, but if we can flush her system and get her well she will live. These next three days are positively critical."

Draco sat in a chair and buried his head in his hands. Verina walked over to him and took him into her arms. "shhh" she said gently in his hair. No one else could have or ever would see him cry. His own father was in shock.

Draco took a deep breath and reached for Verina's hand. " I'm here. I am right here. I'm not going anywhere."


	13. Chapter 13

The next few days proved Narcissa was amazing and she survived. Verina was now working with her on recovery. Every day she grew stronger, yes she needed the kidney transplant, but the dialysis was helping and Verina was searching for a match. Neither she, Draco, or Lucius were any luck. Even Briony and Blaise had tried, but nothing. Narcissa would need a close relative or a damn good match to make it. She was now put on the donor list, but Verina worried about her body accepting a non-magical kidney as stupid as that sounded.

It was now July 1st a day Verina no longer shuttered at quite as much. It had been a long time since her family died and she had grown so strong. Verina was in the kitchen making breakfast for Lilyana as she sat drinking tea listening to Verina chatting away about this new book she was reading, the shops down the street, and her job in Maryland. Lilyana was appreciative of the help and smiled on as she watched the little girl she loved so much joyfully cooking.

It was nice that she wasn't fighting with Draco as much. He said snarky things every now and then, but she had begun to see old Draco again.

Now, they simply lived live in the Manor, and Verina slowly began to feel right again, but there was something missing. She would get to it though.

"Hey, Ver" Draco said walking into the kitchen. "Are you making muffins?" he said peering over the counter. " You are. Well looks like I will stay for breakfast"

"He says I make them wrong. Can you believe that? I make muffins wrong."

"I never said that." he said hands in the air.

Briony walked through the door. " Verina I am dying. Yum are those muffins. Yes, I have missed these."

Verina rolled her eyes. " It's a muffin guys. You should taste my pot roast."

"You cook pot roast?" Briony said her eyebrows arched. " Will you come be my cook? Will you come be my housewife?"

Verina chuckled. " No. I will never be a housewife."

"But you look so good in an apron. And you cook so well. Lilyana did you make this?" Briony said pointing to the rest of breakfast.

"No, she was in here before me. I am sitting here enjoying the company of my little one."

Verina smiled and swatted at the hands of Briony. " Now why are you dying?"

" I must have eaten something terrible because I just am so sick."

"That's disgusting." Draco said

"You know he's squeamish, Bri." Verina said " Draco can you go tell your father that I won the bet last night and he owes me money."

"I'll take it." he said jumping out of his seat grabbing a muffin on his way out.

Verina looked at Briony. " You're pregnant."

" I am not."

"Are too." Verina said simply. " Come on I have a test in my bag."

"You're strange." she said looking at Verina.

Verina went up to her room and took a test out of her bag. " You pee on this end."

"Verina!" she said revolted. Verina smiled and pushed her towards the bathroom.

It took Briony long enough and she brought Verina the test. Verina set it down and they waited 3 minutes of Briony looking at the stick nervously.

Verina picked it up and looked at it and smiled. " Well, Mrs. Zabini looks like you have to stop playing Quidditch."

Briony looked at it and looked at Verina.

She pulled Verina in a bone crushing hug. " Oh! Blaise. I am going to go tell him. He's at home."

Briony ran out the door and Verina laughed.

She walked slowly down the stairs and Draco met up with her.

"You're cheerful."

Verina smiled hugely. " You will be too soon enough."

Draco looked at her quizzically. " You mean Briony is dying and all of our wishes are coming true?"

Verina laughed. " too soon. No, she is not dying. Just the opposite."

Draco and Verina made it to the kitchen as Blaise came running inside. " Mate! We're going to be parents!"

Draco laughed. " Are we now? How did that happen exactly?"

"We" he said pulling Briony to him. " We are going to be parents."

Draco looked at Verina. " Is that it?"

Verina shook her head and tearfully pulled Briony to her. " You're going to be a mummy."

Both of the girls started bawling.

"Will you be the god mummy?" she said looking to Blaise who was smiling.

Verina smiled through her tears. " Yes, of course!"

" And you Draco?"

He looked at Briony. " You know it, but if it's a boy his name has to be Draco."

Verina hit his arm lightly. " The world can only handle so many Dracos."

Draco pulled her to his side and rubbed her shoulder. " We would make fine god parents, I think"

"I think so too." Verina said matter of factly. "She'll only get the best."

"Oh yes he will. Best brooms, best equipment."

"Best wardrobe, best chemistry sets, best books, best school."

They looked at each other " Hogwarts."

"We should put her on the waiting list right now." Briony said seriously. " Wait Verina tell me what it is."

Verina looked at her puzzled, and then felt Briony's stomach just joking around when she zoned. A brown eyed girl looked up at her and next to her a black haired child with grey eyes. " Mummy" the child called to Verina. " Mummy Phina wants to play."

Verina let go and gasped. " Well, I can't tell." she said smiling. " Silly magic."

Just then the kitchen door swung open. Astoria walked in and Verina and Draco immediately seperated. " Draco, I thought I would surprise you I made us a picnic breakfast."

" Oh I am sorry. Verina made breakfast and we're celebrating. Come on you can join us."

Briony shot Verina a glance knowing full well what had happened. Verina shook her head.

"Verina cooks?" Astoria said " Guess being a squib has taught you something useful. Daddy said you lost all of your money."

Briony laughed. " Not hardly. Did you hear the good news? Draco and Verina are going to be god parents. Oh that was a strange way to say it. Blaise and I are having a baby."

Astoria looked shocked. " Verina and Draco?"

"Yes." Draco said looking at her in astonishment. " You've met my god sister. She helped you at Hogwarts. Made you popular, etc., come on we're going to go celebrate. I bet it's a boy, Verina. You know you saw it."

"Want to bet?" Verina said playfully nudging him.

"Don't do it, son. She apparently picked up a gambling habit in America."

"Oh you're sad I have a better poker face than you!" Verina said to Lucius who kissed her forehead as she took her place beside him on his left hand. Narcissa on his right. She winked at Verina. " So I heard there is good news."

Briony shared the news again as Scorpius walked in. He gave a hearty congratulations and looked to Verina with a look that said "we need to talk".

Verina nodded and continued breakfast.

Verina didn't touch a bite of her food as everyone ate and excitedly talked of the new baby. Was she ever to have that baby in her vision? Probably not. That wasn't in her cards. Draco looked at her concerned but she said nothing to him in response.

" Verina this is so good." Blaise said. " Will you be my housewife?"

Draco and Verina laughed. " Verina the Zabini's want to hire you. Might be a good idea since you lost all your money."

Blaise laughed and so did Briony, but Verina looked at Astoria who smiled covering up the growing hatred she felt for Verina.

Verina shook her head. It was time for her to leave. She would tell Scorpius when breakfast was over.

"Verina, I need to talk to you." Scorpius said as Verina helped clear dishes.

"Me too." she said " You first."

"I have a job lined up for you here. I talked with someone and they said you can transfer your residency here since this is your last year. They looked at your record and recommendations and are willing to offer you an attending position."

Verina dropped the plate she was holding. " Stay in England?"

Draco walked back in having forgot something. He looked at Verina. " You're going to stay aren't you?"

Verina looked at Scorpius and looked back to Draco and thought of the new baby. She smiled forgetting about Astoria. " Yes, I will do it. Yes."

Draco smiled at her and walked out saying nothing. She ran to Scorpius and hugged his neck. " Thank you."

"Don't have anything to tell me anymore do you?"

Verina shook her head. " No, not at all."

"Good now come on let's go do some magic. Its time."

Verina looked at him shocked. He nodded his head and Verina followed him and Verina took out her wand. Scorpius looked at her in the eyes and broke the crystal vase she got Narcissa for Christmas.

Verina gasped.

" Repair it." he said and Verina shook her head.

" I can't."

"Yes, you can" he said

Verina pointed her wand at the vase. " Repairo" she said and watched the vase fix itself.

Electricity filled her body and the lights flashed.

* * *

Narcissa smiled to her husband who was helping her into a chair. " She's back, Lucius."

He looked at Narcissa " that is what I am worried about."

"I know me too." she said " Hope Astoria doesn't take it too hard."

Lucius sighed. " I am afraid she might. Just as well they're gold diggers anyways."

Narcissa nodded. " Of course. She is no good for Draco now that she has been turned by her family."

" I give it six months before they're married."

Narcissa smiled. " Then we can have joyful news of our own."

Lucius smiled and kissed his wife. " Soon."


	14. Chapter 14

Verina rolled over and yawned and smiled. She stretched and inhaled the smell of roses. She sat up and looked at her bedside table. A vase of a dozen lavender roses sat there she read the card. " Thank you" was all it said and Verina smiled an all too familiar smile which scared her. She got dressed and headed down to the kitchen. "Morning" she said rubbing Scorpius' head.

He looked up from his book and smiled a Scorpius' smile. " Verina, I was checking your godmother's condition we need a donor sooner rather than later. And so I was looking into her family. She has a sister still living, Verina."

Verina's veins grew cold. She had never spoken of her. Had always been raised not to. " We don't speak of her."

" It's time you did and to her. She could save her sisters life."

Verina took a sharp breath in. " I will go and do it."

" and risk exposing yourself?"

"Yes, if its what it takes." Verina said simply and walked towards the dining room.

"Verina!" she heard a shout. The manor was rather large so to hear a shout was enough to cause concern. It was Briony she knew.

She took off running. " Briony is it the baby?" she said breathlessly when she reached her.

"No, it's you." she said handing her the Daily Prophet. Verina's face covered the front page. It was a picture of Verina walking around Wiltshire and stepping out of her car at the Malfoy Manor. Verina gasped as she read " Out of hiding: the Dark Lord's daughter returns to England."

Verina read as her life story was told down the day she went into hiding. "Found not guilty for crimes against the government Verina was acquitted of all charges brought against her and found to be most helpful in the defeat of her father, but that leaves many to question why she ran. When asking one of her fellow classmates who chooses to remain anonymous how her return was they said " She is a reminder of the evil her father can do and she is most unwelcome."

Some still believe Verina to be guilty and may want her gone. While others like the Weasley and Potter family welcome her return. " We look forward to seeing Verina again" says Hermione Weasley in Magical Law Enforcement " She is in a lot of ways a hero to us and we know her innocence. Her presence has been missed in our world."

What will the Princess herself have to say about this? Keep reading.

Verina set the paper down and looked at Briony who was shaking. " There are reporters outside"

Verina looked to Scorpius who was on his feet. " Damn Greengrass girl. Looks like she exposed you already."

"You think it was her?" Briony said angrily " Of course it was. She is the only one to see you besides Charlie and Goyle and Goyle would never."

" We cannot accuse her of this. Not until we know for sure it will only anger Draco." she said " I think we should release a statement to the press. Someone go find Lucius, I am going to get dressed, we will do it from the gates of the Manor."

"Verina, what are you going to say?"

"What I should have said a long time ago, Briony. Now owl the minister under urgent from Verina Obolensky and tell him that I am moving forward. He will know what that means." Verina said thinking of Kingsley

"Will do."

It took them an hour to prepare and an hour to meet with everyone they needed to meet with. Harry was surprised to see her and she was surprised to see how grown up he was. The entire family save Narcissa went out to the gates of the Manor. Charlie had returned as her rightful guard and they were surrounded by other aurors. Verina walked to the crowd and smiled as the camera's flashed. Finally she began to speak" As many of you know I have been in hiding for five years. Where I went and what I was doing will remain personal to me, but I can tell you that I have been saving countless lives since I left. Continuing with my dream to heal. It was because of the illness of my godmother that I decided to move back to England. to England for the summer season, and upon my arrival I decided to stay and continue my life and career here with my family and my loved ones. I am glad to say my godmother is doing better and is getting well. And I am thankful to be home. Now, as far as my heritage goes I speak to it saying this. My father was a man like many of you. He breathed, he bled, he hurt, he learned, I think he may have even loved, and he makes mistakes like all of you. He had a cause and he believed in it until death and that is admirable even if his means were terrible. He was a great wizard, terrible, but great as I have heard it said. I am not excusing his actions in fact I was a victim to most of them. I served him as a double agent because he killed my loved ones and to protect the ones he had not taken. I healed the sick and wounded while doing so and lead Albus Dumbledore to the means in which lead Harry Potter to destroy him. I mourned him, I felt for him, but I will never excuse him. The things that he did can never be excused they were evil, but please do not make me pay for the transgressions of my father as I do not make you pay for the transgressions of yours. I am back, yes, and I am here to stay. No longer will I let the opinions of others, the hurt my father caused, or the war keep me from those who I love, and that is counting you all. I ask for peace, reconciliation, and harmony as I settled down and I will give you the same. Thank you."

Verina, walked back into the gates and Draco took her hand and squeezed it. " You did good, Princess."

She squeezed his hand back and leaned in closer. Was she doing this again? No, she couldn't.


	15. Chapter 15

"Come on, Verina it's like riding a bike. You can do it. Point A to Point B it is not hard. "

"what if I splinch myself?" she said nervously " It has been a month since I started using magic again."

"And you're good at it. Verina I watch you all the time. You haven't lost your touch. You're still the most powerful witch of our time. It makes me sick a little. Just disapparate."

"Draco, if I die you will be very sad." she said matter of factly.

"Yes, indeed. Which is why you won't so just come on. Let's go."

Verina hesitated. " I can't"

Draco threw his hands in the air. "It's a circle on the ground, Verina not Paris!"

Verina crossed her arms. And he just gave up. Walking towards her he started talking about work. "I was speaking with some blokes in the Bulgaria seats they want a merger of powers. Sort of like a United front. In case there is a war again. We can all come together to stop it."

Verina smiled. " Like the United Nations. Muggles figured that out long time ago. Do some research it may help you."

"Got it. United Nations. So basically it's a merging of powers to solidify order in our world. We all have to work together in order to work at all. The war with your father would have ended a lot sooner had we had help."

Verina nodded. " Of course, but we learn from mistakes, but I think it's brilliant, Draco. I really do. What does the minister think? And the head of IMC?"

He smiled " they like it a lot."

They started to talk about the balance of powers and different aspects of the alliance merger. And Draco took some mental notes on advice Verina gave him. " With the French especially it's important they have national identity and the same with Japan. Bulgarians are too haughty to care. You need to make them feel like they're in power even though England is the superpower with Bulgaria coming in distant second."

"Do you remember honey dukes?" Draco said and Verina laughed. " Of course."

He smiled. " Let's go there."

And he pulled Verina in as he disapparated.

Verina was being pulled through a tube and twisted in seconds and landed in Hogsmeade.

She felt sick, but none worse than a plane ride.

She elbowed him in the ribs. And they walked into the candy shop. It was the summer so they were a bit slow.

Verina walked immediately to the rows of chocolate. Draco helped her pick out a few and he handed the lady a few coins. She gave them their bag of chocolate looking at Verina curiously as if she recognized her, but didn't want to say anything. Verina ignored her and took Draco by the hand. Together they ate their chocolate staying clear away from the shrieking shack and the three broomsticks. Instead they walked the quaint streets and looked at the cottages. " I would live here. If I didnt own four houses as it is. I lease Spinner's End."

Draco laughed. " The beach house could be your vacation home. Tear down the Riddle mansion just tear the whole damn thing down. And then you can buy a house here and wait until Dmitiri dies to move to Bulgaria again."

Verina laughed. " Dmitri will never die."

He laughed and took a bite of chocolate. " He will outlive us all. He's that ornery."

Verina shook her head. " I want to house magical orphans in Riddle mansion."

Draco thought about it for a minute. " Yeah, that can be done. You can use your money from the doctor gig and put that in the positives flow added onto your trust which you have barely dented. Actually it's only accrued interest. I checked it out yesterday."

Verina rolled her eyes. " Well thank you."

"Do you want it to be an orphanage?"

"No, more like an inbetween break home for magical orphans. So they don't have to go home to Muggle relatives who abuse them, muggle parents even who aren't quite getting it, or to an orphanage that doesn't understand them. Somewhere with a few caretakers who love children. Those children on Scholarship."

"Are you still funding that?" he said surprised. " And St. Mungos?"

" Yes." she said simply. "It's not much, but its what I can do."

" You better never stop working." he said pulling her to him " We can't afford your philanthropy otherwise."

Verina giggled and kissed his cheek. " Thank you for the chocolate and the roses"

"Oh you guessed that was me." he said " Well, I realize I haven't been the nicest person ever."

Verina sighed. " There it is the elephant in the room."

He laughed. " I just realized that well you save me. You save mum. You save Dad. And I never said thank you. I yelled at you for leaving me when I would have left me too. I was so misguided and mistaken and I want to make that right. I want us to be friends again. I missed you I really did."

Verina swallowed and blinked back tears. " I never wanted a thank you. Draco, I had to find me and it's not because I didn't love you. It's not because I wanted to get away from you. It's because I wanted away from me. Yes, you were mean at times and you were cruel, but I understand your heart better than most. I am so sorry I hurt you. I regret staying away for so long, but I can't do that. I can't dwell on it. I am here now and I will start my life here in England in the Fall. I may even n get married or something. I hear Theodore is still single."

Draco smirked. " Right. I was thinking Charlie was more your type."

Verina shrugged her shoulders. "Not so much"

" Well, if all else fails you can be Blaise and Briony's housewife."

"That I can be. Come on I will apparate us home."

He pulled a scared face. Verina smiled and hugged him and together they landed at the manor. Briony and Blaise were out for a stroll and Briony was getting restless these days. " Hey you lot" Briony called.

Draco and Verina joined them. Verina said hi to the baby and then to Briony.

" I am no longer first priority." Briony said flicking Verina. " I am the vessel of her real love."

"Did you see she has begun knitting? Oh yes pink everything. She is ridiculous." he said " Not even her baby. I don't think I can handle her when it's ou"

Verina, Blaise, and Briony all looked up at him in shock.

" I think I have forgotten I am engaged. I need to go."

Verina watched as he jogged away. " Should we tell him his fiance who was once an angel turned into an evil harpy ousting us all?"

Blaise whistled. " Oh boy."

Verina looked at them helpless " I just need to go."

Briony looked at Blaise and he looked at her.

"He needs to know that she outed Verina."

" Yes, he does. I will tell him when the time is right and when I have enough proof."

Briony nodded. " Better do it quickly."


	16. Chapter 16

**_Okay so here is the thing. I have tried to remain classy and not respond to "guest" reviews that say things like " you're a horrible writer and this is the worst thing I have ever read." So here it is I am responding: you are under guest you are a coward. I write to have an out. I work full time, I go to university full time, and I write to have a creative outlet and I am currently writing a book that's getting published. So I am obviously not a horrible writer. Because I am not the typical FanFic writer and I write about different things doesn't mean I am not good. It means I am different. I won't be the typical writer. This is my story. If it's so horrible "Guest" then quit reading it. I have a feeling it's one person because of the way you spell, and write. Yes, I am that good._**

**_Seriously. You're not be constructive you're being rude, and I am just going to delete your comments. Find something better to do with your time. Also, thanks for the constructive encouraging reviews. Especially SarahMichelleGellarfan you're awesome._**

* * *

Draco decided the very best way to handle Verina was to avoid the entire thing completely.

Just remain calm, act like nothing ever happened, and everything would be alright. However, this wasn't going to work as well as he would have hoped. In fact, they no longer could avoid it. It was easy the careless flirting, going to her for advice on his job she knew a lot about politics and helped him a great deal, he enjoyed her piano playing, and humming, and cooking and making the house joyful again. In fact, he just realized he still loved her, but he couldn't be with her ever again. She would leave him and he would be hurt again and then all would be well and he would have Astoria and life would go back to normal. Still there was this nagging in the very pit of his core. A nagging he had chosen to ignore. He was a changed man. No longer did he seek only power, no longer did he intentionally hurt others for his gain, or to get back at them, save Verina occasionally. He felt bad about that, but he didn't want to go back to that boy who lost the love of his life because he was self centered and scarred by a bad father and awful circumstances. No, he was going to be the man he made himself into and surprisingly enough that man still loved Verina. That man still thought about Verina every waking moment. So he would ignore it. It was the best thing. Ignore it. She would leave soon. He hoped. His plan was flawless. He could be her friend have her in his life and then when she left it would hurt, but he had a back up plan. Yes, perfect. Not so much. Especially after the social pages. It was always the social pages.

"You are all over the social pages, Draco with another woman, and you don't want me to be upset?" Astoria yelled which was very unlike her.

" Astoria, she's one of my best friends."

"What?! She left you! To become a squib, and you still love her. That is priceless." she scoffed.

Draco's eyes narrowed. " Your jealous of her. I suppose you outing her to the Prophet really did backfire then." Oh yes he knew. He was a lot of things, but clueless was not one of them.

"You have no proof that it's me." she hissed.

"Except you're the only one besides Goyle and Charlie Weasley who had seen her by that time and well Goyle is completely loyal to Verina and Charlie is in love with her. Always has been. Always will be. He adores her. Goyle worships her and is loyal and so is Millicent since Verina is still kind to her despite what her father did to Verina."

"She is such a saint in your eyes. After all that she has done."

"She left, Astoria. That is no crime."

"Funny how your tone was different five even two years ago. Lamenting her, hating her, you were miserable until I am came along, and for what reason. For her. She is is a liar. She double crossed her own father, duped us all into thinking she was one of us, lied to the other half about who she really was. She's a fantastic manipulator, and an even better liar. And I don't understand why you don't see it."

Draco was getting angrier with every word that came out of his once sweet fiancee's mouth. He didn't know what had happened to her. Maybe the money was getting to her brain. He knew the Greengrass family really wanted this union, but he had ignored it because he truly loved Astoria. Not in the same way as Verina, but it was love that could last. He could see it happening.

"Astoria you don't know her and you obviously don't know me. I have changed. I won't hold it against her anymore. She was a child in an impossible situation."

Astoria's eyes narrowed. He could see it in her eyes how much she hated herself right now. How much she hate Verina. Now he questioned if the love was real. Of course it was. That was stupid to ask. She was his friend, but did it go beyond that?

"Astoria do you love me?"

She was taken aback by it. And she hesitated. " Yes, I do." she said " Of course."

"How do you love me? Why do you love me?"

Astoria looked away from him. " Don't do this to me."

"I am doing this to you. I am because you have changed. You are not who you once were. If its about the money."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. " Shut up." she said seriously hurt.

He softened and looked at her cupping her chin in his hands. He kissed her gently. " You are not your sister. Go find someone who loved you like Crabbe did, but better. Stop holding onto me because they want you to. I will never love you like you deserve."

Astoria backed away. " She will leave you."

"Yes, she will, but you can't be my back up plan. My fall back. That's selfish of me."

Astoria scoffed through tears. " You act like you care if you're being selfish."

Draco nodded and backed away from her. " I do. She's changed me. You have changed me. Thank you for being my friend. You are amazing in every way. I couldn't have asked for a better you, but you deserve much more than me. If it means me being single forever I will lose you. I just want you to be happy. Can you say I make you happy?"

"I can say you made me happy." she said finally showing him the real Astoria the one he had fallen in love. " But I understand what you're saying. I just don't know how to tell my parents. Oh well. Doesn't matter. Daphne and Theodore are engaged. That should stall them."

Draco was not surprised at all to hear this since Pansy had married Marcus Flint. " Well, that should help quite alot. Good bye, Astoria." he said kissing her forehead. He walked towards the door and she stopped him. " Your ring."

He shook his head. "Keep it."

She put it in her hands and he left listening to her soft sobs.

What drove him to do that he will never know, but he walked out of that house not a free man. He felt guilty and obligated to the woman who had saved him. Which is maybe what drove him. She wasn't happy. She wasn't even herself, and he couldn't take anymore from her. He disapparated home thinking of Verina.

He walked into the Manor and heard the piano. She must have been thinking about something the tune was heavy. His mother was up and walking and he was surprised to see her even held up by her father. " Mum looking great."

His mother smiled. " Feeling great. How is Astoria?"

He shook his head. " She wasn't happy about the social pages."

"Didn't think she would be." his mother said matter of factly. " Did you do the right thing?"

He shrugged his shoulders. " Yes, I did. I think it was the right thing."

His mum smiled and nodded. " Are you going to tell Verina?"

He shook his head. " Nope, let's see if she runs. If she doesn't I will tell her."

His father rolled his eyes, but his mother shushed him. " Let them be, Lucius. She got a job offer today. Scorpius left for Paris after he worked out the kinks. She is thinking about it."

Draco was surpsied. " What kind of job?"

"One here in London. At St. Mungos. "

He was shocked. " Will she take it?"

"She says she doesn't know if parents would want their children healed and helped by a murderous fiancee stealing wench."

"She pissed? She's formed a problem. I think we need to tell her ladies aren't lushes."

Lucius laughed and so did Narcissa.

Verina stopped playing the piano as if she knew she was being talked about.

Draco put his finger to his lips and winked as she came into the foyer.

" I knew it." she said putting her hands on her hips. " What?" Her hair was curly and laid at her mid shoulders. She was wearing pearls and a light blue silk shirt. She looked amazing in pants he remembered. She was also more of a woman than he realized. He was getting a look at her for the first time. She had filled out completely. She was more curvy and yet still tiny. Her nose was more angled. Her lips more full. Her cheeks rosy. She was still hypnotizing, but he realized her features were not so much her mothers anymore. He suspected she looked like her father. To be simple she was beautiful.

They all started laughing and she pouted. Draco took her in his arms. " You are not a wench. "

"Cissy!" she said and laughed. His parents walked out and Verina looked up at him.

" How was your day, my little diplomat?"

He kissed her forehead. " It just got a lot better. All of a sudden."

Verina smiled, but her eyes were confused. He would let her wonder. For now.


	17. Chapter 17

Verina walked into the study humming happily rearranging the flowers Minni dusting behind her. The door bell rang and Verina turned her head and looked at Minni. " Jibby will get it. He is meaner to reporters."

Minni nodded and kept dusting. Verina went about her task and began to hum again.

"Minni has missed mistress humming." she said and bobbed her head with is.

Verina laughed and Jibby walked in the room.

"Lady Verina, you may want to go change. An important man is here to see you."

Verina looked at her jeans and pink John Hopkins shirt and sneakers. She had just come out of the gardens. " Like who?" a very American phrase she recognized and missed Olivia.

"He is the head of St. Mungos and he is here to speak to you."

Verina's eyes widened. " Goodness. Alright well give me five minutes and I will be right down." she said and hurried out the door and up the back stairs.

She ran into her room half stripping as she did so and throwing clothes on the floor, pulling off sneakers, socks, and jeans. She pulled her hair down and shook it out and ran to her dressing room. She pulled on a silk blue blouse and dress slacks and a pair of heels. She ran to her vanity pulled on some accent jewelry and touched up her make up.

She ran down stairs in record time and as she approached the drawing room she slowed down and straightened her blouse. Minni was waiting for her and gave her a once over and let her go in.

"So sorry to keep you waiting, Mr?"

"Mr. Terence." he said and she recognized the name. A pureblood family associated with Slytherin.

" Hello, I am Verina Obolensky."

"Indeed." he said smiling. " No need for introductions there. You're quite famous Lady Verina."

Verina stung with that comment. " It's Verina or Ms. Obolensky."

He smiled and she knew he had to be friends with Scorpius.

" I know who you are and yet I am here to offer you a job."

Verina looked at him quizzically. " I have a job. I am a Doctor."

" Yes, you are. And a good one. I have been doing my research. Top in your class at Harvard. Residency as Hopkins. Offered an Attending position at St. Mary's in London. Oh yes, not to mention top of your class at Hogwarts and Durmstrang graduating a year early with perfect N.E. . Which is why I am willing to pay a great deal for you to join us at St. Mungos"

"Excuse me?" she said her heart fluttering.

" I will double your muggle pounds. Because we need your knowledge. I want you to slowly implement muggle techniques in magical healing. Bring in a balance of the best of both worlds to save lives and do so that will fit the magical world."

"So no technology. No way."

"You of all people can do it and you can save more people like your godmother. And since we know your speciality is children we are staring a new program for extra gifted magical children like yourself. So there powers wont have to be bound at days old."

Verina's eyes narrowed. " You know a great deal."

" I research what I want to learn. And what I want is you at my hospital. Saving lives and making history. It's what you have always wanted."

Verina took a deep breath. " I make six figures in America."

" I will give you what you want. Name your price."

Verina almost said yes. " I need to think about it."

" Here is what I am willing to offer." he said handing her a piece of paper.

She took it and shook his hand. " I will be sure to let you know promptly."

He walked towards the door. Jibby was already ushering him out. " Don't make me wait too long."

Verina nodded and watched him leave and went straight to the study. She handed Lucius the paper. Narcissa was sitting in a chair in the corner knitting by the window propped up by pillows. She leaned forward and looked at Verina concerned.

Lucius read it. " That is a great deal of money, but he's asking a lot."

"Such as?" she said " I didn't even look at it."

" He wants you to sign a three year contract. Quite unusual for a magical contract to be honest. His claims are normal help with the influencing of muggle medicine in healing techniques assisting and running experiments and here is another starting up the department of extra talented magical children. Children who show early signs of extraordinary talents. Much like yourself I would imagine. These are really going to play to your strengths. Leadership, teaching, muggle medicine, children with talented abilities. One will be less busy than the other seeing as how you will do the pediatric department one day a week. You have weekends off and you keep regular hours. You wanted out of trauma and here you are."

" I haven't been in trauma in quite some time." she said snatching the contract and reading it.

" No." she said shaking her head. " The magical world hates me. Who wants their child to be healed by a murderous fiance stealing wench? Forgetting of course he was my fiance first AND I helped Harry Potter kill my own father. So if someone wants to call me murderous then let it be for that, but that won't stop the public opinion."

"Verina, you can't hide forever." Narcissa said matter of factly. " You can't run forever."

"You should walk or something. You look peaky. Lucius get on that. I am going to play. I need to think"

Lucius smiled. " I will look this over and change what I think needs to be changed. I'll have it ready to be signed when you're ready."

Verina flipped her hair and threw her hands in the air. " I don't even know why I love you people."

Narcissa laughed and Verina went and played the piano mindlessly for what seemed like hours. She wanted to take the job. Oh how she would love to take the job, but she couldn't watch Draco get married and take over the house with the missus it would be absolutely disgusting. She thought about the beach house. She could find her independence there. She would be lonely after having everyone all the time, but she really needed to get grounded if she was going to be here. This was her home, yes, but not for very long as Astoria very plainly pointed out. And she couldn't handle Briony and Blaise.

She didn't know what to do. She wanted the job. Why did she want the job? Because it was her dream. It did play to her strengths. She didn't care about the job.

She felt a familiar presence enter the house and she smiled. She could never sense what he was feeling, but she could sense him. She looked at the bouquet she arranged and sighed and with a wave of a finger straightened the flowers. She was getting used to her magical self again. She tried to wait to go out and see Draco, but it didn't work. She found herself being pulled to where she knew he was. She had a strong feeling she wasn't far from conversation either.

She walked into the foyer and teasingly Draco put his finger to his lips. " shhh."

Verina put her hands on her hips. " I knew it!" she said pretending to be offended.

" What?" she asked simply. Knowing full well what they had talked about.

He opened his arms and though she didn't want to want to she wanted to and she walked into them. He smelled so amazing and he felt so strong. Her heart swelled with love and she wanted to run. She shouldn't take the job. For this very reason. Draco smiled down at her.

"You are not a wench" he said winking at her. She looked at her godmother.

"Cissy!" she said and laughed.

Narcissa smiled and she and Lucius walked towards the doors.

"I am going to take my wife out." he said and they left for where ever.

Verina turned her attention to Draco. Still wrapped in his arms.

" How was your day, my little diplomat?" she asked smiling.

He kissed her forehead. Making her tingle and wonder what he was even doing.

" It just got a lot better. All of a sudden." he said looking into her eyes.

Oh how dangerous the waters they were stepping in.

He was committed to someone else and for the first time she simply didn't care.

She intertwined her fingers with his and they walked towards the library.

" Verina." he said quickly and Verina looked up at him.

"Yes?" she said confused.

" Are you going to take the job?"

Verina sighed. "Verina looked into his grey eyes. " I don't know."

"You don't know? Precious."

"Draco please just stop, alright? FIrst You ridicule me in some fashion every single day and then we're Verina and Draco again and I just need you to stop because you're engaged. I came back okay. At least I am here. This job it's just going to "

" To hold you here and you're here yes for now. I can't handle you leaving again. You can't keep running."

Verina had had enough. She was so angry all of a sudden " Damn it, Draco. Why do you do this to me? Why? Just stop. I have done everything, but stay and I am held accountable for it every minute I am awake and around you. You're engaged. Be happy and let me go."

"No, I am done. I am done letting you go. I am done watching you flutter around the house being you. Making everything happy again. I am done seeing flowers that you have picked all over the house. I am done smelling you and hearing you and being around you. And waiting for the moment that you leave me again. Do you not think I am aware of all that you gave for me? I watched you die, Verina. I watched it helpless. I made a mistake that caused me to lose so much, even you something I thought I would never lose. And now you're back and you're confusing me. Because I see the same Verina in your eyes that I saw the night I fell in love with you. And I want to fight it because you make me so happy and you make me love you so much and you're just going to break my heart again. But I gave Astoria up today because she deserves more than me being in love with you and having it haunt me because you have made me fall in love with you all over again. And I don't even know how you did it."

Verina's cheeks were wet with the hot tears pouring out of her overwhelmed eyes. She didn't realize they were so close. His mouth crashed down on hers within seconds. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up. Wrapping her legs around his waist he kissed her neck. He locked the study door as he pushed her against a wall.

She knew it was wrong, but how could it be when it felt so right?


	18. Chapter 18

Verina rolled over and looked at the person next to her and she looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh boy." she said putting her head on her hands. " I am dreaming. This is not real. I will wake up and I will not have just done that."

Draco laughed from the pillow next to her. " Bet on it, Princess."

" I need you to leave my room." she said matter of factly. " I need to get out of bed."

He opened one eye and looked at her with a pleased smirk. " I don't need to leave for you to do that. I am going back to sleep. It's not even six in the morning."

Verina could use some more sleep herself to be honest. She stretched and sighed realizing her current state. I am naked. She thought simply. 'I am very naked. Which means he is. No, I am a doctor. I am a doctor. I candle this. No, I can't.' She thought back to last night and blushed. How did that happen? How could she let it? She hadn't touched another person for five years and then she is back home for a month and she was already giving into Draco. This is what England did to her. She thought back to all he said to her last night. She knew he loved her. She just didn't trust either one of them. She watched him sleep for awhile breathing evenly. She bit her lip and brushed her fingers over the bridge of his nose and rolled back over and decided she needed air.

She looked for the nearest article of clothing and levitated it to her. Hurrying to put it on she did so and went into her dressing room. She went for a longer jog than usual and she avoided breakfast at the Manor. Instead she went to Briony's house.

She walked in without knocking and went straight to the kitchen.

"Briony is sick in bed." Blaise said pouring coffee. " Wait what did you do?"

Verina looked at him in shock. " Shut up, Blaise."

" What did you do?" he said even more concerned now. " Did you kill Astoria?"

Verina laughed. " Not even. I love you go to work."

Blaise sighed. " He is going to tell me."

Verina just shook her head. " It has nothing to do with him."

"You're a horrible liar to be so good at it." he said laughing and Verina ran upstairs.

Briony was reading the Daily Prophet. " Hey!" she said happily.

Verina climbed in her bed and laid her head on Briony's shoulder.

" I- I uh did really bad things last night... with Draco."

Briony put down the paper and looked at her in shock. " You're joking?"

"Nope."

"Verina, are you serious?" she said completely aghast.

"No, I am a horrible person. Briony. Twice. Twice."

Briony shook her head. " It was bad when you decided that was okay at sixteen, but Verina he is engaged and that's not even okay in pureblood society. You know better."

Verina got hurt quickly and she couldn't even stop herself from crying she felt hot tears pour down her face.

" Verina, I am sorry. Come here. What are you going to do?"

" He broke it off with Astoria and I got offered a job at St. Mungos and life is perfect now."

Briony kissed her hair. " You missed home didn't you?"

" I didn't know I did until I was here, Briony and now I can't leave."

" Good because it would break my heart if you did." she said " Maybe it will work out for you two. He left her, Verina for you."

"Fool's hope. He left her because of me." she said scoffing through tears. " I need to just let him go."

"NO! Fight for him. You love him!"

Verina just started to cry harder. Briony held her tight.

" It will be okay, love. Come on go get ready let's go shopping."

Verina sighed. " Sure." she said " that sound nice."

She went back to the house and groaned when she saw him. He pulled her off into the hallway. " You listen to me. Stop beating yourself up. It wasn't wrong. I was officially single and so are you. And we are two consenting adults who love each other."

"Draco." she said skeptically and then she got exasperated because he was handsome standing before her looking at her innocently with is crooked smile and charm " We ugh I just need you to understand that well that I just ugh I don't even know." she was flustered and he was pleased.

He smiled and kissed her gently. " I am going to work early. I love you. Have a good day."

Verina sighed and as he went to walk away, but she pulled him to her and kissed him again. He laughed. " There she is."

" I love you too." she said honestly and watched him walk away.

She caught up to him again and this time he caught her in his arms. She giggled as he kissed her neck.

"I am going to be late. If we keep this going" he said and she shook her head.

" I just forgot to tell you not to tell Blaise or anyone. Can we just be quiet about everything for a while? It can be a secret." she said cutely and he put her down kissing her nose.

"Possibly." and with a wink he was gone.

She bumped into Lucius on her way to her room.

"Just coming to see you. Sign this." he said and Verina took the paper and looked at him and hugged him tightly.

She signed it without even looking at it.

She handed it back to him. " Owl that will you."

He smiled. " Will do."

Verina was now in England. Indefinitely.


	19. Chapter 19

He whistled as he walked into his office, if you could call it that. He would make it through one way or the other. At least he didn't have to share at least in his five years here he had gotten this far. He sat down and worked for a few hours not really getting things done. His mind kept wandering to Verina. What was she doing right now? Was she okay? Was she happy? He thought back to last night and caught himself smiling. Verina was a beautiful woman. A very open beautiful woman. She was not shy when it came to loving him. Especially in the physical sense of it. She was not ashamed of her body her wants and her love for him. He wouldn't question if she had ever given herself to anyone else. He had in moments of weakness, but that wasnt love and that wasn't last night. That was random strangers in pubs whom he tried to fill the void with. Last night was as frantic and as passionate as it was slow and lazy and full of compassion. Two souls connecting through physicality. He shook his head. He had become a sap.

" Draco, you look happy." Blaise said walking in. Draco looked at the clock and realized his morning was gone and he had nothing to show for it.

"Would it have anything to do with Verina in my house this morning looking like she had committed a serious mortal crime?"

Draco rolled his eyes. " Probably. Astoria and I ended it last night and it is no secret why. Verina is going to run, but I can't hold Astoria back."

"Noble of you." he said sitting down.

"Don't you have work to do? Oh that's right you Quidditch people make money to play around."

"You're just jealous. Verina may run, but if you can marry her before Briony has the baby well then she can't."

"You think she will stay that long?" he said skeptically.

"Oh yes. Briony is everything to Verina, and Verina won't leave Briony in this condition. She may leave you." he said chuckling " I mean she has never really left Briony. She was at our wedding. She calls and talks to Briony every day. They wrote letters every week."

Draco's eyes narrowed. " She was not at your wedding."

"Yes, she was. She was in disguise. She even spent the night with Briony the night before."

Draco wasn't that surprised. " How long do women grow those things?"

Blaise laughed and rubbed his eyes. " You're ridiculous. 9 months."

Draco thought about it a minute. " I can marry her by then. Anyways, I have to get on something. Say you know that old Riddle Mansion?"

Blaise shook his head. " Oh yeah. Verina's house?"

"Yes, well she mentioned something the other night and I want to get it started for her. Need to find people who will remodel it. I think there are people who will do it here in Diagon Alley. Get that furniture store to take care of all of that."

"Is that where you're going to move?" Blaise said surprised.

"No, if anything we would move to the beach house. It's a bit far from London for Verina's taste though so we'll stay in the manor. Anyways, it's going to be a home for children. Long story." he said reading over the paperwork in his hand. " I came early to get started on it. It's going to be her birthday present."

"You're giving her an orphanage for her birthday. You know her so well. What did she get you for your birthday?" he said brows arched.

Draco rolled his eyes. " She came after my birthday. She got here three days afterwards."

"But who is keeping track? So why was she in my house this morning looking broken hearted and guilt ridden?"

Draco figured she was more guilty than not, but that was Verina and he hoped it wouldn't hinder whatever they had going on.

"Well, she thinks mine and Astoria's break up is her fault. And you know how much she liked her."

"Until Astoria sold her out." Blaise said " and then confronted her about how Malfoy Manor was hers and so were you to get packing."

That surprised him and only validated the break up. " Well, Verina didn't say anything about that. She wouldn't. Astoria needs to find herself or something doesn't matter. I am focused on my career and waiting for Verina to hit the road."

" I am telling you mate she is here for the duration."

"Yes, she is. Hi, son. I just came from St. Mungo's. Your god sister wanted me to owl her contract for St. Mungos, but I had business in London to attend to and just dropped it off. Too important to owl and I didn't like the original terms so I changed it. Thought I would stop by."

Draco was a little shocked. His father obviously found this pertinent enough to come to his office. " She signed it? You changed it?"

"Oh yes." he said " Happily,this morning right after her jog. I was on my way to see her."

" Got it. So when does she start?"

"Next week." he said " but don't worry she will only be working three maybe four days a week. I thought it was too demanding especially since she is almost twenty-three and soon to be married and starting a family of her own."

"Assumptive. I like it. Well gentlemen it's lunch time. Anyone want to join me at that little tea shop. They have the best roast beef sandwiches." Blaise said straightening his coat.

Draco's father gave him a skeptical look, but Draco just shrugged. " It can't hurt, but I like that vendor who has the roasted nuts."

"Which is why you're way too thin." his father noted as the walked out towards the floo network.

Draco huffed. " Father, you're sounding like mum. Get a new hobby."

His dad chuckled and walked into the flames and they all met up within seconds in the busy alley way. Draco's ears tuned in on a conversation going on right beside him.

_"I can't believe she would dare show her face after all she did." an older lady said. _

_"Oh come off it. She aint done nothing wrong. She's been in hiding now she's back ain't nothing wrong with that. It's been five years this May since the war. It weren't her fault." a street vendor said to an angry customer._

_" I thought I saw her go into Twilfitt &Tattings. Funny thought she had all over clothes custom made for her body. Suppose she has lost her money, then?" another customer chimed in. _

_"Doubt it if she is going in there. I saw her coming out of Obscure books and the apothecary. Had a house elf behind her taking care of sending off her packages. She was with that cousin of hers. Heard she retired from Quidditch this season wonder why." The angry one retorted._

Draco pulled Blaise away from the conversation as much as he pulled himself away.

" Looks like our two girls decided to go shopping." Lucius said " I wonder if that's them engulfed by the crowd."

Draco stood on his toes and saw a crowd of people outside of Twilfitt and Taftings. " Merlin's beard. Yes." he said seeing a camera flash. He moved through the crowd quickly until he got to the masses. He didn't care much he pushed people out of the way and made it to the door. Verina was trying to come outside. She had on large sunglasses and her face pointed to the ground. Briony was the same way, but Verina had a protective arm around her. She didn't say much to the people asking her questions or saying things to her. Instead she was trying to get to a place where she could easily get Briony out of the situation. " Excuse me, but I need to get to my wife and you need to move." he heard Blaise behind him.

"I thought we were past needing to send you out with body guards." Draco said as he got to Verina. She looked so relieved as he and Blaise approached them. He grabbed Briony's arm and pulled her close to him and Verina took her other arm and they walked to Blaise who had cleared the immediate area.

" I am having a baby! I am not going to die if someone bumps into me." she said exasperated, but Draco could tell she worried as she walked straight to Blaise.

"Animals. All of them." Blaise said disgusted.

Draco looked at Verina and Verina looked away sheepishly. " I am sorry. I didn't think."

"It's my fault." Briony said. " So do not blame her, Draco Malfoy."

He had not even opened his mouth yet. Instead he let it go. " We will just have to hire body guards again. It's that simple."

Verina shook her head. " No, I can go out in public by myself. I did not come home to come home to this. It will wear off in a few weeks. I am not famous like I used to be. It was just worrisome because of the baby." she said simply. " I am going home."

Lucius walked to her and took her arm. " No need for that, my darling. Let's go to lunch, shall we and you can tell me all about your day so far. Then we can go home together. Do you think Cissy would like something from the trinket shop?"

They were five again the way Verina reacted. " Okay, Luci." she said " but I don't want to go to that nasty pub."

"No, of course not for my little lady. Let's go to that tea shop, hmmm?"

" Sounds good." she said and she was sold.

Blaise and Briony decided to skip lunch and just take Briony home. Verina watched as they left a bit concerned, but promised to check on her when they went home.

Draco went to lunch with his father and his lover and watched as she reverted back to childhood. She had them both wrapped around her finger as she talked about shopping. They treated it like it was the most intriguing thing to hear her reunion story with Ava and about her new clothes for work and her new dresses for dinner. They listened about the Apothecary and an odd book she found. They hung on to her every word as she told about the baby clothes she had found. She was still the same Verina he realized. She had not changed much. She was lively, animated, kind, and intelligent. She was witty and funny and she was charming. People watched her as they walked by. What they didn't know is underneath the beauty and the charm was a woman made of steel. Strong, but so vulnerable.

"Well. I am going to go back to work." Draco said kissing Verina on the forehead. "Tell Lilyana we will be out for dinner tonight. See you at six. Father, take her home please. No dawdling at the trinket shop." he said and left to go back to the office.

"Oh boy" he thought. She had him hooked.


	20. Chapter 20

Falling into a way of life was easier than she realized. She still spoke to Olivia often, but she had put in her letter of resignation at Johns Hopkins and declined the offer in London and so she came to terms with the fact the she was now a permanent resident in magical society. It was easier these days to use her magic and easier these days to cope with what happened to her. She actually quite liked living here in the Manor again. It was very much the same as it was before. She spent her evenings with Draco and Briony and the rest of her family. She was going to St. Mungos about 3 days a week setting up and getting ready to begin teaching in August and starting her clinic for children. Between that and trying to heal Narcissa without transplant was keeping her busy, but her methods seemed to be working as Narcissa was doing much more now than she had in a while.

She and Draco was what really intrigued her. He seemed to love to spoil her and though she had to get used to the attention she had to say she was adjusting well. They went out a lot and they spent a lot of alone time together. It was an interesting experience getting to know him again. He wasn't much different, but in the ways he was different it was awe inspiring. He was a good man interested in the general welfare for ALL magical people from all over the world. It was amazing to watch him get into how he felt about work and how she came to learn it was his passion and to share it with him. His opinions on things had certainly changed and the war made him kinder and more gentle. He was kind and giving and he cared and that to Verina was all she needed.

He made her love him every day. Not because of the dinners, the flowers, the jewelry, or even the notes he left for her, but just because he was him and she was learning who he truly was and had become. She had not once regretted leaving America since that night they spent together. He was hers now and she was in love. It was a fairytale to her. No one was fighting, or dying, and she wasn't saving his life.

Indeed he was helping her find hers.

She caught herself smiling as she played the sweet melody on the piano.

She enjoyed these quiet moments she had to herself just playing the piano, the sun shining on her face, or when she was outside in the gardens smelling the breeze, or when she was in her room brewing something to try to save lives. She was back home and she felt more like herself than she had in a very long time, but she was ready to make it more permanent. That strange thought had entered into her brain more than once. It was almost her twenty third birthday and thought it wasn't very old she had been "living life" for five years away from home and as she saw Briony and Blaise she knew she wanted more of that. She wanted that.

She didn't know how to approach it so she would think on it a bit. She closed the piano and looked at the clock. He would be arriving home any minute now. She walked to the window and watched as the sun beams began to hit their lowest peak. It was the time where there was no shadows only warmth.

It was a lot like this period in her life, she thought. A time of no darkness only light. She lifted her sleeve and looked at her forearm. You could see the scarring, but that was it. It was gone. And so was the mark's influence on how she would live her life.

She would go and be a healer proudly without apologizing. She would go and be with the man she loved without fear. And she wouldn't let her father and what he did take anything from her. And that meant she could even be a mother, as scary as that thought was. She would have the little boy from her vision. She didn't want him now or even in the near future, but she wanted him soon. Briony was almost twenty four and even that was too young for Verina's taste. She heard the Potter and Weasley families were expecting too. Around the same time as Briony.

She felt his presence long before he walked into the room. She smiled when he walked up behind her and kissed her temple. She took his hands in hers and he wrapped them around her waist.

"What's on your mind?" he said tickling her ear with his breath.

She smiled. " You of course."

She could feel him smile. " Am I on your mind a lot?"

Verina looked up at him. " You never left."

She looked back out the window and for some reason she didn't understand began to cry. Be it the five years lost, the realization that she loved the man holding her and that she wanted to marry him, the fact she missed 4 of his birthdays and 5 of his Christmases that she would never get back. Maybe it was the fact he almost married someone else. Or maybe because it was just a happy time for her. She didn't know, but she let a tear trickle down her cheek and quickly brushed it off.

"You were my birthday wish every year." he said as if he knew it had crossed her mind.

"Until this year. This year I wanted my mother alive. And I got you. It's amazing how being selfless can bring you what you want in the end."

That certainly didn't help her tear problem. She remained silent and breathed a moment. " So did you have a good day?"

"It was an odd day. I saw Astoria with the son of that Healer Terence he is her age, and quite frankly I didn't even care. I just thought about how you were doing. Work was good. It was slow today I just did some paper work and some piddling around the office. I am glad it's the weekend though. Never thought I would say that. It sounds so working class."

Verina laughed. " You are the richest working class person I know."

"Besides you. So how was your day?"

"It was good. Briony is sick again and I think she is carrying twins. I know sounds crazy, but that's my honest thought. No way of telling without an ultrasound, but I have a sneaking suspicion there is more than one little nugget in there causing problems for mummy because she is getting awfully big really quickly. I know you haven't noticed, but she is. Also your mother is doing remarkably well and responding to treatment perfectly. I am thinking she is a lot stronger than we thought. Also, your father has been acting very strange lately. Too busy for him lately, but thats neither here nor there and I am thinking Lilyana will need to retire sooner rather than later. She is almost seventy. And even though she says she is a spring chicken I am not buying it. We can replace her with Minni and let Lilyana live out her days on pension which she can."

"I agree. Can you imagine two Zabini babies? I really can't. We will have to move."

Verina swatted at him. " We will do no such thing. We will have to stay right here so I can help her. We have six months yet to worry. Speaking of growing old. I am going to be an old maid here in a few days."

Draco walked to the couch and lead her away from the window with him.

"Oh yeah? Well tell me, what do you want for this monumental old maid birthday?"

Verina didn't want to tell him what she really wanted, but she didn't know what to say. Instead she shrugged.

He pointed her face to his. " Don't be shy just because you missed my birthday. Tell me what do you want most for your birthday?"

She sighed and looked up at him. Those pesky tears back in her eyes again.

He looked a little concerned and wiped her tears away.

She took a deep breath " I want to be married... to you."

He looked shocked and Verina's heart sank.

She was about to get up when pulled her to him. He kissed her lips and then her forehead.

"Done." he said laughing. " I was expecting something totally different, but now that you mention it. I have been holding on to something for a while now."

He said pulling out the ring she had not seen in years. She looked at it and smiled brightly. He slipped it on her hand and she looked at it with joy. It had found it's rightful place back on her hand.

He looked at her very seriously and she took him in.

"Verina, will you marry me?"

Verina squealed and jumped into his arms. " Yes." she said happily. " Let's elope. I don't even care let's get married right now."

He shook his head. " Yeah?"

Verina smiled and kissed him " Yeah."

He stood up and walked towards the door and then realized he forgot her. " Oh yes you need to come with me don't you?"

Together they walked out into the grand hall and Draco called for his parents and Lilyana. Verina sent Minni to go and get Briony and Blaise and sent Jibby to owl Scorpius and Dmitri.

As soon as they all gathered around Draco blurted out what he had been holding in for longer than he could stand. " We are getting married. Tonight."

Everyone gasped and Briony shook her head. " She doesn't even have a dress."

Narcissa smiled. " Sure she does. She can wear her grandmothers."

Verina smiled a tearful smile and walked to her " but how can we get it?"

Narcissa smiled. " I had it sent over when Katherine and Dmitri moved in. It's been in a safe place for a while now. Do you think you can wear it?"

Verina hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

Briony smiled and threw her hands in the air. " Let's do this then!"


	21. Chapter 21

Verina couldn't believe she was doing this as she stepped into her grandmother's old gown. Surprisingly it fit perfectly. The dress was everything Vera was; classy, elegant, timeless. The bodice was a sweetheart neckline that had lace to cover the shoulders and her arms. It was long and it flowed into a tulip shaped train and the same cream colored lace covered the entire dress. Briony was standing beside her as Narcissa placed the cathedral veil on her head. They had called everyone they were close to in in three hours- they were owled or fetched by Jibby as Minni, Katherine, Brisies, and Lilyana prepared the Ballroom with flowers from the gardens, cream banners, lights, and silk fabric. In attendance were the Goyles, the Crabbes, the Zabini's, the Obolensky's , the Terence family, some of the Yaxleys, and even Marcus Flint. Whoever was close to Draco and Verina had the minister from Bulgaria as well as Charlie Weasley. It was less than fifty people, but as Verina looked at all who entered the house she realized she still had people. Though Olivia was not there, her mother was not there, - well maybe she was.

As she stood in the mirror she closed her eyes and felt them there. She could feel them standing around her. Their familiar presence.

She opened her eyes and Briony's hand had found it's way into hers.

"You look beautiful, Verina. I knew this was coming, but so soon. Are you sure about this? It's sudden, Verina. I mean it's not, but it's really sudden. You can give it a few days."

Verina smiled and looked at her cousin. Her family. Her look a like. She took her hand and kissed it. " I chose this. I propose to him, and there is nothing I want more than this. Right now. And there is no use putting it off we live in the same house. I won't change my mind."

Briony sighed. " I know you want this, but if you're doing this out of guilt- Verina."

Verina hugged her tightly. " Be happy for me. You're all I've got."

Briony tearfully smiled at her and looked her in the eyes. " I am just glad to have you back."

"And I am not going anywhere."

Narcissa walked in and looked at Verina and gasped. " You look amazing! And you're getting married."

Verina smiled brightly. " Yes! I am! I will be Mrs. Verina Malfoy in no time at all."

Narcissa smiled. " What made you decide?"

Verina sighed and sat down in her chair. " I don't know. I wanted it, and after five years of being away from him and then being back with him I just know that there is no one or nothing that can ever compare to Draco. It's just time. Time to come home. Time to do what I have longed to do. Time to love the man I love. Be his wife."

Briony wiped her tears away and Narcissa hugged Verina.

She stepped back and put a necklace around her neck. Verina recognized it as the Black family sapphires. She looked at the Obolensky ring on her hand knowing Draco would wear her grandfather's ring on his right hand. The earrings in her ears were gifts from Draco. She had her something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. She looked in the mirror at her upswept hair, her simple make up, she made sure to take pictures of everything to send to Olivia. She had to admit she was beautiful even to herself.

Finally the clock struck 7 which meant it was time for Verina to head down stairs.

Minni handed Briony and Verina their bouquets.

Briony walked before her in a light lavender dress. She looked back at Verina and smiled. " You ready?"

Verina's heart pounded in her chest. " I am so ready."

Narcissa walked down and met her son. He took her arm and together they walked into the ballroom.

Briony walked out and met Blaise and together the two of them followed Draco and Narcissa.

Finally it was Verina's turn. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She felt her family again.

She felt someone take her arm.

" I am not your god father, I didn't raise you like Lucius, but I can hold your hand down a walk way."

Verina stopped and looked at him. " I don't know why you loved me or why I mean so much to you, but I love you too and I am so thankful for you Scorpius. You have repayed my grandmother and then some."

He smiled. " She taught me to be a healer. She taught me to be a good person. And before she died she asked me to take care of you. You charmed me and I love you like you were my own, and I know I am harsh, but you mean the world to me."

Verina kissed his cheek. " Walk me down the aisle" and she winked " Dad"

He laughed and together they walked down the aisle way. Lucius and Narcissa watched on as Verina looked around the ballroom.

It was truly beautiful. Lights, roses, and cream decorations.

She looked at Lilyana and smiled at her. She looked at Narcissa and Lucius and finally the man she wanted to see.

He was standing there looking at her in amazement.

She could feel the blush on her cheeks and she felt silly.

The walk was short to the tune of Katherine's harp playing. Dmitri was waiting the man in charge of officiating.

Finally she made it to Draco and handed Briony her bouquet.

Draco smiled as he lifted her veil and kissed Verina's cheek.

Bliss was hers.


	22. Chapter 22

Draco, I didn't know it, but at sixteen years old I met my soul mate. You have saved me from myself, and helped me find myself so many times. I have lived life without you and I can honestly say it is not a life worth living. You complete me, you make me better even when you make me worse." she said through tears and he laughed through his own. " You're my prince charming when I never believed in fairy tales. And I will follow you through this life and beyond it as your helper, your lover, your friend, your partner. I will lift you up when you need me and hold you up and keep you there. No matter what, no matter when, no matter how. You're my smile, you're my laughter, and you're my joy. I am so happy to be your wife from this day forward and I promise to take care of you in sickness, health, poorer or richer, in rough times and good times as long as we both shall live."

Draco smiled at her. " Verina, you are everything good, everything beautiful, everything that makes me tick. You're my one good judgement, my one right decision, you have had me since the day I fell in love with you when we were six years old when you sicked the snakes on me for taking your chemistry set. I have watched you grow into something spectacular and every day I fall in love with you more. This is the moment I never thought would happen, but always hoped it would. You're my light. You're my joy. You're my happiness. And I am going to take care of you, put you first, love you most, and be there for you even when it's hard. I will support you in all of your endeavours and help you achieve your goals. Be with you through the good and bad as long as we both shall live."

Sealed with a kiss the two were wed and Verina looked back on those vows often throughout the days following their wedding. Currently they were not staying at the Manor, but were rather staying in the beach cottage at least the first few weeks as they got used to being married officially. Though they had lived together before and had spent their lives growing up together, but it was different as husband and wife. As Verina assumed her duties as a wife and Draco was balancing being a husband. He didn't work the first week, but come week two he was back at work and Verina was waiting to go back to her duties as a Healer for a few more days as she was finishing up getting set up for her teaching as well as for her pediatric work. She wanted the children to feel very comfortable around her and having worked with sick children before she knew how to do that, but healthy children was a different story for Verina.

They had not told anyone just yet, but she figured word would get out, and she was right as Draco handed her the morning Prophet.

Verina handed him his breakfast and kissed his forehead. "What's this love?"

"Words out. Guess I said the word wife one too many times at work."

Verina laughed. " It's only Tuesday!"

Draco pulled her to his lap and kissed her cheek. " Only Tuesday! You're Mrs. Malfoy now I am damn proud of that."

Verina kissed his lips and then looked at the paper.

"That's our wedding!" she said surprised and there they were smiling and laughing on the front page. Under the title "Magic's most controversial couple weds"

'Malfoy-Obolensky wed in a private ceremony just over a week ago in a small private ceremony at Malfoy Manor. The couple who have just returned from their honeymoon have not yet resurfaced, but they are rumored to be living in one of Verina's family homes. The new Mrs. Malfoy is said to be beginning work as a Healer at St. Mungo's beginning in August raising the question were they together all this time or is this really old romance being restored once more and now sealed in matrimony? The ceremony like them was very secretive and exclusive one of the few guest Millicent Goyle said about the wedding that it had to be "one of the most elegant and touching ceremonies" she had ever seen. "The bride wore her grandmother's wedding dress and their vows were from the heart." Though sudden after Verina Obolesnky-Riddle's reappearance into the magical world these two have been destined for matrimony since the age of sixteen. Will their be a baby soon? What do we see in store for this young controversial couple? We shall wait and see.'

"we're controversial now, Draco."

He took a bite of his eggs. "Ehhh. We always have been. Did you see how they called you Verina Riddle? Get a load of that? Baby too no less."

Verina smiled. " I am Verina Malfoy now doesn't matter. Speaking of Malfoy I have to go see your mother today. Would you like us to stay for dinner. I am sure she misses you dreadfully. You're twenty-three and have only ever been away from home during the school year."

"That's a long time! Verina you have been over there three times already since we got married. I know you miss Lilyanna and Mum, but seriously" he said and Verina looked at him. Not saying a word. Just looked at him. He sighed, but relented. " Sure we can do dinner over there."

Verina walked to the sink smiling looking out the window. " I am also going to the hospital today. I honestly think that my office just needs to be reorganized."

"You have reorganized three times, Verina." he said threw a mouth full and a turning of a page. I may be late for dinner, the ambassador of France- well you know."

Verina nodded her head. " Send my regards to Dear, Fredrique."

Draco stood up and put on his suit coat and walked his plate to the sink. He pulled Verina in for a kiss and he looked at her deep into her eyes. " We're married."

Verina smiled. " Indeed. We are."

"Mistress!" Minni said running through the door. " Mistress you have to come quick."

Verina turned and saw Minni in the house. She blinked and shook her head. " What? Is it Narcissa."

Minni shook her head. "It's Lilyanna, Mistress! She didn't come to breakfast and we were worried. Stanko he left and I don't know where he went. Mistress she won't wake up. No one knows yet. Just Minni."

Verina gasped and ran to the door Draco not too far behind her. Verina disapparated to the Manor and ran up the drive. She ran all the way around the gardens to the very back of the property. Narcissa saw her running and called out for her. Verina heard nothing. She kept running until she reached the small cottage. She ran straight back to the bedroom and cried even having to touch her Verina knew. She didn't see the life in her at all. Her training had taught her to look for signs of life, and there were none there.

Lilyana had died in her sleep.

Verina felt hot tears pour down her face. She walked to the lifeless body and grabbed her hand. " Oh you sweet thing." she said in Bulgarian. She smoothed her hair and she straightened the covers.

"Verina." Draco said from the doorway. " Verina, darling."

Verina looked at him and he ran to her picking her up and carrying her out.

Narcissa and Lucius were in the living room of the cottage. Narcissa stifled sobs and Lucius took her into his arms.

"Jibby find Stanko and bring him to the manor. Minni, contact whatever family she has please. We will take care of the body when Stanko gets here. She will probably be buried in Romania."

Draco set Verina down and Verina cried into his chest. " I can't." she said simply. " I just can't."

Briony came up behind her. " Blaise saw you running, Ver." she said and touched Verina's shoulder. Draco let go of her and Verina hugged Briony. " Oh Briony, Lilyanna passed away last night in her sleep."

Briony looked shocked and she took a moment to process it. She breathed in deeply and wrapped her arms around Verina's shoulders. " Come on. We're going to go inside now."

Verina was in shock. She had never just lost someone due to nature only war and fighting and meanwhile she was worried about saving her godmother when the woman who raised her may have been dying under her nose. Didn't she look tired? Wasn't she getting older?

Stanko arrived shortly and was completely devastated by the news of his wife's passing. She was as Draco thought to have a gypsy burial in Romania. Stanko said they had been talking about going home soon. So now they were both going home. Only- one of them would be there in person.


	23. Chapter 23

"I am as big as a house! Do you see how big I am?" Briony whined as she pointed to her small, but growing baby bump.

Verina rolled her eyes and looked at her cousin. " You are almost six months pregnant, Briony you have four months left of this you better get used to it."

" Used to it? I want her out of me already." she said miserably and Verina laughed.

" Right, put more candy in the bag or else."

Briony through a chocolate at her. " You can't threaten me I am the vessel bringing your god daughter into this world."

Verina nodded. " Oh yes, of course."

It had been four months since the opening of the childrens home they had sent eight of the fifteen off to Hogwarts and seven of her little ones were now enjoying learning reading, writing, arithmetic, and play time at the Riddle mansion. Meanwhile, Verina was happily married and had been for five and a half months. Life was happy and normal in the Manor and Narcissa was vastly better and happier than Verina had ever seen her. Lucius too was happy, but retirement wasn't treating him well so he was spending time investing and helping Draco with "financial matters" as well as the business with the children. Verina was teaching and treating children and Briony was lamenting the fact she couldn't play Quidditch and was now coaching and driving Verina crazy when Verina wasn't at the hospital and Verina now put her in charge of overseeing the children's home with Lucius and Narcissa. So they were filling Halloween bags for the children. " No! Henry is allergic to peanuts and so he can't have the peanut butter cups here is his bag so don't put any peanuts in there. It's the one with the blue ghost on it."

"Right, blue ghost." she said putting his bag aside. " Sad life not being able to eat peanut butter cups. He should get extra candy for that. Oh Merlin what have I turned into stuffing halloween bags for children about to have one of my own. How insane is that? Seems like yesterday we were sixteen and way too rich for our own good."

"We had to grow up too fast. I think about my life at sixteen now and it's very odd to me. I was just a baby and I was practically shacking up."

Briony covered her stomach. " Be careful, baby girl can hear you!"

Verina laughed. "Sorry little baby." she said cooing on Briony's stomach.

The door opened and Narcissa walked in. Verina stood up off of her sofa in her sitting room and got dizzy. She sat back down slowly and Narcissa looked at her puzzled. " Verina, are you feeling alright?"

Verina nodded a little flushed. " I have been dizzy a lot lately. It's the change in the weather I am sure. Would you like to help finish the bags?"

"Yes, I would but your husband is down stairs and he is causing some ruckus in the study."  
Verina smiled. " He was your son first. Is he arguing with Lucius again?"

"He is."

Verina stood up slowly this time and walked towards the door. "So send me to intervene."

She kissed Verina's cheek. " They like you better."

Verina laughed and walked out and down into the study. She heard the shouting and took a deep breath before going into the study. She knocked lightly and walked in and stood there her arms over her chest. " Luci... Draco..." she said patting her foot.

Draco shook his head. " You should not do that, Narcissa." he looked at his father. " This is why you don't marry within the four walls of your own home you end up marrying the child your mother helped raise."

"Back in the old days it was quite common."

Verina rolled her eyes and walked to Draco's side. " It's the most magical holiday of the year and you two are arguing. About what? You all have been arguing for the last three days and I am going to figure out what it's about."

"It's about the fact your father in law won't see reason!"

Verina's ears were now ringing and she leaned in closer to Draco. She hadn't felt very well the last week or so, but it had only gotten worse the last two she figured it was a common cold and just would let it ride. For now she had a costume to put on and children to attend to and a father in law and husband to referee.

"Verina are you feeling alright?" Lucius said and Verina blinked and looked up at him. " You know I'm just tired. Draco can you take me up to our room please?"

He looked concerned, but looked back at his father. " We are not finished."

Lucius sighed. " Go take care of your extremely pale wife and send your mother down here she obviously went to fetch Verina."

"See what I mean. Never marry closely."

Verina lightly elbowed him and Draco kissed her cheek. " You've been sleeping a lot more lately. What's going on?"

Verina sighed and they took a seat on a bench in the hallway. Verina leaned into his shoulder and took a deep breath. " I don't know, but we need to go get ready for the party for the children."

" I am not dressing up as the bloody baron."

Verina looked at him. " First you tell me Im your mother and you equate our marriage to incest and now you're telling me you won't dress up like the bloody baron! I have my grey lady costume and everything."

"Fine, but I will not wear the beard."

Verina clapped her hands. " Alright!"

She stood up slowly and took her husband by the hand.

The party was in full swing by dinner time and the children were cleverly in their costumes and eating candy. Verina took them all "trick or treating" around the neighborhood and then they came back for a feast. Verina didn't each much of anything, but she watched as Draco played with the little boys and their brooms and smiled when he'd look at her. How could she be so in love? How could life which was once so desolate be so amazing.

Finally the night ended and Draco took her home and as he got undressed at her vanity and he watched her from their bed. She looked at him in the mirror and blushed. " You shouldn't watch me like that."

He smiled. " Like what?"

"Like I'm a work of art or something similarly precious."

He walked to her and kissed shoulder and sighed putting down her brush.

She turned around and let him pick her up and he laid her under the covers and joined her side. She took her familiar spot on his chest and took his hands.

"Draco, what would you think if we had babies of our own?"

He breathed in deep and ragged and she looked up at him. " We're so busy as it is. I mean with the children's home, me trying to get father to see investing is not bullying, and with you at the hospital three days a week I don't see where we would have the time. I only get to see you in the evenings as it is and we've only been married four months."

"Five and almost a half." she corrected and he chuckled.

" How is the ambassador of Japan?" she asked changing the subject and he fell for it and got into work. She hoped her suspicions weren't true, but she had a strong feeling they were.


	24. Chapter 24

"Mrs. Malfoy." a nurse said calling Verina from the waiting room. " How are you today?"

Verina smiled sheepishly. " It's Dr. Malfoy and I am doing well, and you?"

"Oh sorry doctor and I am doing fine thank you. So what are we seeing you for today?"

Verina followed the nurse into the back of the office. " I um have been really quite dizzy lately, and faint."

The nurse looked at her and smiled. " How long have you been married?"

Verina looked down at her ring. " Six months today." she couldn't tell you why she had procrastinated this long, but she knew she had to come and be seen. It was getting too much.

"Can you step onto the scale?"

Verina stepped on it and she knew exactly what the nurse was about to say. " Your chart says you have lost weight."

Verina smiled. "Marriage stress."

"Are you currently on birth control?"

Verina shook her head. "Sort of. I got so caught up and busy that I may have forgotten to take it."

"Dr. Malfoy you have a degree I don't need to tell you what's wrong with you."

Verina sighed. " I love nurses can we just do a blood test?"

The nurse smiled. " Come on let's go."

Verina let the woman stick her arm and waited for the doctor to tell her what she already knew.

"We can do an exam to see how far along you are."

Verina tearfully shook her head. " Yes please."

The doctor put his hand on her shoulder. "Dr. Malfoy are you alright?"

Verina smiled. " Of course I am!"

He nodded and told her to get ready for the exam. She did as she was told and as she uncomfortably laid back and got the exam and ultrasound she saw a familiar sight, but not one that came out of her own body. " is that my baby?"

The doctor nodded. " Yes, doctor it is."

Verina covered her mother and smiled. " He's so tiny."

The doctor smiled" If I had to guess your due date is around the first of July."

Verina got pale. " That's a bad omen." she whispered and the doctor looked at her.

"What was that?"

Verina shook her head. " Nothing."

She left with prenatal vitamins and a promise to follow up with her primary, but she would deal with it on her own and see a magical midwife like Briony. She thought back to what Draco said the other night and nervously wrung her hands. Not only was her baby due on the anniversary of her family's death and when she left for America, but her baby's father didn't want her to have a baby. She rubbed her stomach. " Baby, we have a problem. Mummy has to work and Daddy is hard headed. Not much we can do now, I suppose."

She walked to the corner of the alley and looked around and disapparated to the manor.

She walked into the house and spotted Narcissa walking to the gardens. " Where did you go?" she asked " I thought today was your day off. Draco stopped by for lunch and you weren't here. He said to tell that there was a dinner party tonight and that your new dress is in the closet."

"Because I married Yavor Obolesnky! What if I didn't want to go? You know what I am not going. He can keep his new dress. He can wear the bloody dress."

Narcissa sighed. " When did you find out?"

Verina started to cry. " Today."

Narcissa walked to her and hugged her tightly. " When are you due?"

Verina cried harder. " July 1st ! I was so careful and then bam I am worse off than Briony."

Narcissa laughed. " Oh boy. Well just think you two have lived your lives, you have been together for so long, what better way to start your marriage than with a baby?"

Verina wiped her tears. " We've been married six months."

"But you're ready I know you are."

Verina cried until she couldn't cry anymore. " What if he doesn't like this news?"

Narcissa scoffed. " Then we will ship him off to America. Come on lets go get you a nap."

Verina sighed and let her godmother lead her up the stairs. Just like she always had she tucked Verina in and Verina drifted off to sleep.

She awoke to the sound of humming and the feeling of lips on hers.

Verina slowly drifted her eyes open. " Draco."

"Mhm" he said kissing her again. " I got off work early. I missed you."

Verina smiled and scooted over and allowed him to get under the covers with her. " Draco, I love you so please don't make me ship you off to America."

He looked at her puzzled, but she remained sleepy eyed and snuggled warmly beside him.

"Well no we wont have to do that, but we are going to dinner tonight with some very important people and it's all because I got a promotion today at work."

Verina sat up then fully awake. " You did what?"

" I got my own office right next to the ministers."

Verina kissed him happily. " You did? What kind of job is it?"

"Executive of international relations personal contact with the minister himself."

Verina recognized that position. It was the position that lead to her grandfather's position as minister. She rubbed her eyes and put her head in her hands. She shook her head and got out of bed.

"You cannot tell me you are upset by this!"

Verina looked at him tearfully. " Yes, I can because I am! No, you may not EVER become minister of magic. Promise me that!"

" I will do no such thing." he said angrily " Verina, do you know how hard I have worked for this? On my own by myself never home until we were married."

"Your barely home as it is remember. You said we were too busy to have a baby so you must be too busy to accept a promotion!"

"Are you serious? Is that what this is about? Verina we can have children later. Not like we need them you're surrounded by them all the time."

Verina walked into the dressing room and slammed the door and cried on the floor.

She couldn't believe she did this to herself. She was becoming her grandmother.

She walked into the bath room and turned on the tub. She looked into the mirror before she stepped in. Her little figure would be ruined in just a few months. She was now going to be a mother. The reality dawned on her and she cried some more. She remembered the picture of her baby and wiped another tear from her eyes.

Draco walked into the bathroom and looked at her. " Would you like to tell me what's wrong with you?"

Verina looked up at him miserably. " I am having a baby."

He stood there for a minute not saying anything and then in about two seconds she was wrapped in a bathrobe being kissed fervently.

She was so confused as he smiled at her and she saw he was crying.

"I thought I loved you as much as I could." he said and pulled her to him. " When did you find out?"

Verina smiled. " I have known since Halloween, but I found out officially this morning. Want to see a picture?"

She excitedly tied her robe and went to her purse and she handed him the ultra sound. " That little nugget right there is our tiny little human."

Draco looked at carefully. " She looks like you."

She laughed and he spun her around again.

He looked at her seriously. " I won't be your grandfather or my father, and I wont leave you for a career or anything. I have lost you more than I care to lose you and now I have you and this child and the children to come just strengthens that. I would never dislike the idea that we're having a baby. I am sorry if I hurt you we should stay in tonight. I know you're tired."

Verina smiled. " Nope, I am well rested let's go to your dinner."

He shook his head. " They can wait. Let's go tell the world."

Verina kissed him. " Are you sure? We should probably wait."

"No we shouldn't. I am damn proud of nugget. Hey, nugget this is daddy and I am really very proud of you."

Verina laughed and rubbed his head. " It's definitely a boy."

"No, it's a girl. I just know it."

" I am due on July 1st."

He took in a deep breathe and teared up again. " That's beautiful. There would be no better way to celebrate their lives than with our little girl."


	25. Chapter 25

And he was right Seralyn Bellatrix Narcissa Obolensky-Malfoy was born July 1st preceded six months earlier by her cousin Seriphina Katherine or "Katie" as she was called.

Verina most certainly thought it was a boy especially after seeing her beloved Scorpius in a dream, but she supposed the beautiful girl she saw in her vision was her little Seralyn whom she adored the minute her violet eyes looked up at her only hours after she was born. She was everything beautiful and smart and kind. She had curly blonde hair and the biggest blue violet eyes she had ever seen. She was as majestic as her mother and as stubborn as her father and of course it was none too surprising when two years later he, her beloved Scorpius, was born and Verina's life was as she knew it complete that is until their third child Severus Yavor was born and then Verina realized life was complete. Her three children were everything to her and as she healed and saved the world she conquered it all. Overcame who she was, and overcame the prejudice that preceded her.

Draco never become minister of magic, but he became an ambassador and a leader of many things and even when offered the chance to run he thought of his dear wife and the night they found out about their first child and he graciously said no. He was a busy dad to three children who expected to see him every night and a wife who never let him have it easy when it came to being a parent. And he was forever grateful for it.

As for Briony she never played Quidditch again, but coached until she had her second child Katie and after that she worked in coaching and other such things and kept herself busy being famous and being Briony. Blaise worked his way up in Magical Gaming and life was good for them and they never left Wiltshire living next door to each other as they raised their children.

As for Verina changing the world due to her many discoveries and advances in medicine she efficiently changed magical medical protocol and brought new light to the art of healing.

The children's home thrived now more of a halfway house for muggle born teens and orphans and it was well taken care of and a lot of their children thrived as they grew older.

All she knew that life was amazing and as she levitated her book to the corner shelf and softly whispered her sweet good night in parseltongue she realized she loved who she was.

Even if she was the Dark Lord's daughter.

*The end*


	26. 14 years later - JK's 19 year epilogue

"Sera! Sera you need to hurry Aunt Briony and Uncle Blaise will be here any moment darling and your trunk isn't even finished!" he heard his mother cry as she walked up the staircase.

"I don't know where she got her obsession from shoes from. Draco, can you go get your daughter please?"

He heard his dad laugh. " You don't know where she gets her obsession with shoes from? Priceless, Verina. Says the woman with a room full of them that I still after almost how old are you now thirty-"

"Don't you dare."

"Right... still tripping over them. She is your daughter. By the way, darling you don't look a day over twenty one." he heard his dad say

"Those shoes you trip over have walked these floors with your three children, and helped save hundreds of lives. I have to have good shoes."

the silence that followed meant they could only be kissing which they did a lot. Way too much if you didn't ask him.

He heard his mother walk off down the hallway towards his room and call out that Sera had "literally five minutes".Usually you felt her before you ever heard her, but she was in the same frenzy she had been the last two years on September 1st because Seralyn took forever to figure out which of her things she was taking to Beauxbatons with Katie. Don't ask him why she didn't go to Hogwarts, made his dad a little upset when Sera first came to him and asked him if instead of going to Hogwarts where both of their parents graduated if she could go to France to be more immersed in the culture and bring to life true international magical cooperation, but she went and loved it. She always was like that- using her father's passion to get her way it was just like her. Now she was starting her third year at Beauxbatons and she had only gotten worse. Aunt Briony would take Sera this year since Dmitiri and Katie had already gone off to school. Dmitri was smart he chose Hogwarts and this was his second year. Now all that was left was Severus and he would be joining Scorpius the year after next with Geoffrey Goyle they were only nine and they were a bunch of big babies that was for sure, and they played Quidditch too much and they tortured things too much. So what Sev could levitate things how cool was that. No need to leave animals in shock because he could do weird things with his brain- leaving poor Scorpius to have to coax whatever it was back into shape. It was only easy if it was a snake since he could talk to them. He liked to heal he was going to be just like his mum one day. Sev could be famous and play quidditch and Sera would get married to some hot shot politician or become one herself for all he knew. She was really really really smart, but she never acted like it. Instead shopping was way more important than anything else. She was really his grandmother. He liked her alright, but Grandmother was all he needed.

Scorpius laid back on his bed and stared up at his ceiling. This used to be his Dad's room when he was younger now he and Sev shared it. Thankfully Sev was gone off with Grandmother and Grandfather he was spending the night with them in their home on the channel. So Scorpius had all of his parents attention. But he didn't want it because truth be told he didn't even want to leave his Manor home in which he was so accustomed to living.

A soft knock on the door followed by his mother made him think once again she was psychic.

"Scorpius, darling are you ready to go?"

He looked at her as if she was insane. She smiled and laughed and made her fall in love with her all over again. She had a way of doing that smelling really good, feeling super soft, and making the pains of the world go away. She kissed his forehead and looked at him with her deeply intense violet eyes and fixed on him. " You, my little boy, are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me."

He smiled up at her because he knew she meant it when she said it. " Even better than becoming a doctor?" he teased and she rolled her eyes and kissed him all over and finally she looked up at him smiling. " So much more than that. If I didn't have my little S babies I would be just another boring doctor and well who wants that besides your father gets boring."

Scorpius laughed, but then he got sad. " Mum" he said tearfully and she put her finger on his lips and brought him to her chest and stroked his hair. He felt more calm now and no longer felt the need to cry. Another knock on the door signalled his dad.

"Hey son the car is already to go. Mum needs to go say bye to Sera want me to help you load your trunk?"

Scorpius looked up at his Dad strong and heroic and proud, but behind all that he was nice and warm just like his mum was. He wasn't afraid to cry in front of his dad, but he preferred not to. So he sat up squared his shoulders and nodded alright.

Verina exchanged glances with her husband brushed his hand as she walked by.

Draco looked down at his oldest son. So much like his mother in personality and yet he was the spitting image of Draco if Draco had dark hair. Scorpius looked up at his father and his father down at him. " I remembering sitting in this very room thinking that I never wanted to leave my mum and dad. It was too scary. I didn't know what was going to happen if Goyle was going to be stupid or not. I didn't know anything. I was afraid, but you know what."

Scorpius was surprised to hear this. His Dad was not afraid of anything ever.

"What?"

"I made it through, survived a war, got a job, married your mother, and then came you. Life is bigger than Hogwarts, but that's the starting point. You will miss us and we will miss you, but pretty soon you will be so busy and love it so much the thought of coming home will make you just as sad as the thought of leaving it right now. You're an amazingly, talented boy, who I know will do amazing things. Come on let me tell you the story of how Hermione Weasley punched me in the eye-oh and that time Crabbe got attacked by some spirit or something odd like that in Hogesmeade- have I ever told you the time I got turned into a ferret and your grandmother, Seriphina, threatened the man by charming well you don't need to hear that. What about the time Hermione Weasley then Granger punched me in the eye? Oh wait I mentioned that. Scorpius son never befriend a Weasley. Don't tell your mother I said that she likes them. Though I do not know why."

Scorpius laughed at all of his dads stories the whole way to London and as time came to board the train he felt loads better. If his Dad made it out alright then he knew he could.

They were waiting to board and saying their final goodbyes when his father tensed up and his mother waved kindly. " that must be Albus Potter he is named after Severus." she said to his father "Oh and Rose Weasley look how pretty she is with her little red curls."

But Scorpius knew his dad wasnt thinking the same thing. So he scooted closer to his Dad. No one ever hated his mum but he had a feeling there was something between his dad and those Weasley people. His dad looked down at him and smiled and leaned down one last time.

"You're going to be amazing, son." he said and if Scorpius didn't know any better he would say his dad was about to cry, but his dad never cried.

Finally the boarding call came and he reluctantly joined Dmitri on the train.

His mother smiled hugely and waved at him until she couldn't see him anymore.

He turned around and accidentally bumped into someone and he blushed.

" I am so sorry I was just waving bye to my mum." he said sheepishly

The freckled face red head smiled and he thought she was the nicest looking person around.

"Me too. I am Rose would you like to come sit with me?"

* * *

_Wow so I cannot believe it is over!_

_I cried when Scorpius went to school. I don't know why maybe because he is Verina's favorite though she would never admit it._

_Thank you, dedicated readers for sticking it out with me thus far. :)_

_I appreciate you all this has been an amazing journey._

_Now to see if I run with the Scorpius story... maybe I will or maybe I won't._

_We shall see._

_Until then,_

_Anna_


	27. Chapter 27

Even though the story is over please keep reviewing! I would love to see how I did and also look for Scorpius' story it is coming soon. I hope.


End file.
